Falling for my best friend
by cjdreams98
Summary: Basically a slight rewrite of Wolfblood from episode 12 of season 2 onwards - lots of Maddian! Can Maddy and Rhydian admit their feelings before its too late, and must they face their fear of losing each other? Please r&r if you would like to see more!:) disclaimer: I do not own the characters or cover image.
1. Chapter 1

**Rhydians POV**

**This is ridiculous... I shouldn't be happy, not when Alric was hunting us, racing through the forest as we crashed along the river. I shouldn't be laughing - but I am. With Maddy, my best friend, sprinting at my side, her golden eyes sparkling with excitement and her small hand in mine, how could I not? I howl with laughter as the adrenaline courses through me, the icy water leeching through my sodden shoes. It's uncontrollable, instinctive.**

But I shouldn't have made a sound.

Maddy and I come crashing to the shore, my hands reaching out to catch her just in time. For a brief second she leans above me, her brown hair brushing my cheek. In the next, I have time only to register the look of utter panic on her face as she is snatched away.

"Maddy!" I cry, throwing myself to my feet. My head whips round frantically, searching, and for a horrifying moment I can't find her.

But Alric has.

He must have heard me - and now, he has her trapped; one arm locked round her throat, the other chained round her arms. Sneering triumphantly, he growls at me. A warning. If I come any closer, he'll kill her.

Maddy's eyes shine with fear, honey in the morning light - but she's too terrified to fully transform.

"Because of you, tame, I lost everything! Now it's your turn!" Alric snarls at me. His hands shake with fury, but their dark claws trace lightly across Maddy's neck. The message is clear; Alric is determined I will lose her.

Not likely.

"It's me you want," I spit, hoping my voice sounds stronger than I feel, "just let her go, and I'm all yours."

"No," Alric's voice is deadly calm, "that is much too easy. It will destroy you inside to lose her. You will feel what I felt when you drove my daughter from me!"

My blood boiled at his threats, and I felt a surge of strength. Deep growls racked my whole body, and the rushing in my ears was almost enough to drown out the world around me.

But I still heard Maddy gasp as Alric raked his fingers across her throat, drawing three jagged lines of crimson red across her chalk-white skin. Alric releases her and she falls to the ground, unconscious.

"Maddy!" I cry out, my voice trembling with panic. Within a second my anger fades away, and a tide of fear and worry washes over me. I sprint forwards and collapse at her side, relieved to see her chest rise quickly with ragged breaths. Tearing my eyes away reluctantly, I'm shocked to see Alric staring, wide eyed and speechless, at her in... Surprise? Horror?

Regret, pure and painful. I turn back to Maddy, frowning in confusion. Then I notice that her mouth is set in a grim line of determination, her brow furrowed, and I understand. With her tangle of long hair, delicate frame and ashen face, Maddy looks like...

"Jana." breaths Alric, his face contorted with pain. He turns his face to the sky, muttering urgently under his breath but otherwise frozen in place. Taking advantage of his distraction, I lift Maddy gently onto my back and tear off into the woods, following the river. When we come to a small clearing not far from her home, I stop and lay her softly on the Earthy forest floor.

"Maddy," I whisper, brushing a lock of hair from her face, "Maddy, wake up! Please, wake up! You're safe now, we're ok. Just wake up!"

But she doesn't stir, and I have to fight back a sob. I have no idea what to do - even my months of living with the wild pack taught me nothing about healing, let alone first aid. Deciding the first step would be to clean the wounds, I reach into the river and cup some water in my hands. I let it trickle slowly onto the cuts, watching small streams of blood and debris wash away. Whilst each is fairly deep, the cuts have begun to close. I hastily scan the forest floor for any medicinal plants I may recognise, but come up blank.

Luckily, Maddy's eyes are fluttering open.

"Maddy!" I gasp, beaming as I reach down and throw my arms around her.

"Rhydian? What...?" her voice is tinged with a mixture of confusion and surprise that brings me back to my senses. Right.

"Sorry," I mumble, my grin fading, "are you ok?"

"I don't... Where's Alric?"

It takes a while before I've reassured her that he's gone, but I can tell when she relaxes against me that it's sunk in. Instinctively, my arm goes round her. Only now that I can feel her safe beside me does my heart finally begin to slow to its normal rate, and I realise with a shock just how close I came to watching her die. It brings back memories from the orienteering trip, when I thought she would be buried under the ruins of Williams den with Liam, and I would never see her again. Even the crushing guilt I felt when she ran away after I taught her about eolas, passing out and being mugged, has resurfaced. How many times have I nearly lost her? Too many. None of us could cope without her.

Maddy's starting to feel as necessary as breathing.

"Rhydian?" her unusually quiet voice wrenches me back from my thoughts.

"Yes Mads?" I reply.

"What Alric said... About you losing everything, if he... If I..."

"Go on." My voice was sharp, and I cringed as I heard the edge to my words.

"It's just... Nothing." she sighed, curling up with her head in my lap. When I hear the low rumbling coming from her throat, my mind jumps to transformation - but she's only snoring.

Note to self; Maddy snores. Be sure to tease soon.

As the day goes on, I try to distract myself from her; I wonder what has happened to Alric, where Jana and Bryn are, even what Tom and Shan will think about our absence. It doesn't work.

When I returned to Stoanybridge, it was a while before I really let myself be there again. I tried to occupy myself with teaching Jana, learning from her, even school - but now, I have to face something.

I might be in love with my best friend, Maddy Smith.

Coming back was like... Like coming up for air after swimming underwater in tropical lake. There is so much to see, so many vibrant, busy, distracting things that you try and ignore the pull inside, the burning in your chest. Eventually, though, you can't. The pain must be felt, you have to return or you might collapse. Then, you resurface and everything is ten times better then you let yourself dream; like Maddy saying she only cared about me, taking my hand when I had no rock, risking the world to defend me against my own mistakes.

I've tried to ignore it, but I can't deny it much longer. Every time she takes my hand, whenever she's in trouble, or looking out for her pack, I feel it.

Jeez, Rhydian. Pull it together.

Suddenly, my phone rings and I nearly jump out of my skin. It's Maddy's mum.

"Hi, Mrs Smith."

"Rhydian. Is Maddy there?"

"Yes - but she's asleep."

"Oh, ok. Has something happened?"

Where to begin?

"Because Mr Jeffries rung to say that neither of you have been in school all day, and when Daniel searched earlier he swears he saw..." she adds, persistent in my silence.

"Let me bring Maddy home," I say, "I'll explain everything then."

"Meet me at the house in five minutes - and please, look after my cub."

The line goes dead, but I make a promise to the evening sky; "I will."

But then Maddy screams.


	2. Chapter 2

I was going to wait a little longer to publish this second chapter, but I was having too much fun writing! What do you guys think so far?

Maddys POV.

As soon as the cry leaves my mouth, I regret it. Not only does it tug at the cuts on my throat, but Rhydian jumps about a mile, crouching over me and snarling at the trees. It's so unnecessary, it's almost funny.

"Rhydian!" I shout, "cut it out! There's nothing there!"

He looks down at me, his questioning eyes the emerald green that shows only when he is halfway between human and transforming.

"Then why did you scream?" he asks, accusation warring with worry on his face.

"Nightmares, I just... Breathe. Relax." I tell him, gently placing one hand on his shoulder to steady him. Nodding, he sits back down beside me, and we watch silently as the inky veins on his hands fade. When I look up, his eyes are their usual blue. "Better?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Mads."

"No problem," I say, taking his hand and pulling us to our feet, "besides I kind of owe you."

"For what?" He asks, genuinely confused.

For being there. For protecting me. For making me feel safe and warm but alive. For making me laugh. For coming back. For choosing us.

"For saving my wolf bacon back there," I decide, and he grins, clearly remembering my awful speech all that time ago.

"Anytime," he says, his joking tone clashing with the concern in his eyes, "got to look out for the pack, right? I just wish I could've stopped Alric..."

My hands fly to my throat reflexively, but the stinging, tearing pain has faded to a dull ache. I say I'm ok, but Rhydian is still clearly blaming himself. I try to change the subject, swinging our linked hands.

"It's you we should be worried about - Mam's going to kill you when you bring be back at this time!" I tease, glancing at the navy-blue sky. I think it works, because he rolls his eyes.

"I bet - I've got to take better care of the cub," he smirks, and with that he sweeps me off the ground, shifts me onto his back and starts to run, following the river to my house. It takes seconds, and in no time Rhydian has told my parents exactly what happened. Mam, unbelievably, is almost crying with relief at having us home and Dad has gone inside to find some kind of cure for my cuts.

"So, is Alric gone?" asks Mam, nervously scanning the garden with amber eyes. I glance at Rhydian, since I missed the end of it...

"I don't know." he admits, his arm wrapping round my shoulders when I shiver. Stupidly, I'm smiling - ridiculous, given the situation. But I can't help it - it's instinctive when he shows such a protective and strong side. Well, if I'm honest, Rhydian has this effect whatever side he shows.

There's lots of things I should acknowledge if I'm being honest, but for now, having him beside me to face the icy night is enough.

Rhydians POV.

I didn't want to leave Maddy last night, and no matter how many times she tried to assure me she was fine, I couldn't shake my paranoia. Instead of trying, I sat on guard in the nearby forest all night as a wolf, my fur bristling at every noise.

I'm worried about Alric. Even now the sun has risen, I can't shake the feeling that he's hiding in the shadows, watching. Waiting. I need to know where he is. I need to know he won't touch Maddy again.

I think I'm going to look for him.

As a human, I wander through the forest, searching by the morning sunlight. I follow my scent back to where he caught us, frustrated at how little the river did to cover it. I come to a stop and glance round. Closing my eyes, I kneel in the earth and sense the area around me. Somewhere to my left, something feels... Wounded. I open my eyes, more than a little confused, and turn my head to face the direction of the pull. Then I see it. Right in the centre of its trunk, the tree just ahead of me carries an ugly scar. Gauged into the bark is a spiky letter 'R'' that I know wasn't there yesterday. My blood runs cold.

Alric.

Hesitantly, I move closer to the tree. The stench of raw meat and wet dog hits my nose, and I nearly gag.

Definitely Alric.

Without thinking, I follow the scent deeper into the forest. I need to find him, stop him. Now he knows how to break me...

He's waiting for me at Jana's caravan. When I arrive, he runs a hand through his dark, greasy hair and licks his lips - in anticipation or fear, I can't tell.

"You are here." he states in disbelief. "That either makes you very brave, or extremely foolish."

"What do you want, Alric?" I snarl, anger coursing through me at his voice.

I can still see her blood on his hands. Every nerve screams that he must pay.

"Only to tell you what I have done," he whispers, voice hissing with venom, "I believe it will be of interest to you.

Scoffing, I lean into a defensive crouch. I can't drop my guard for a second.

"You see, I tracked a certain human by the name of Whitewood yesterday," Alrics tone is conversational, but I freeze at his words.

"Whitewood?" I spit through clenched teeth. I can feel my blood thickening, changing.

"That is right, cub. We discussed your... Friend."

"Maddy." I moan, close to howling in despair, "Alric, what have you done?"

"Stolen her from you. You see, the human was very interested when I showed her just how correct her werewolf theory was, even more so when I told her where to find those tames you so blindly love."

"No!" I howl, throwing my face to the canopy of leaves above me.

"You understand. You're little pet cannot stay now... I'll admit she threw me yesterday, but I have succeeded now. She will be hunted forever, forced to leave every time you get close. You have lost her."

I roar, a horrible anguished scream, and tear away, racing towards her as fast as I can. Every cell protests in pain, but I can't risk running out of time. If what Alric says is true...

I pray with every fibre of my being that he is lying, but when I get there... No... No, please, no...

Maddy's house is empty.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this chapter's short - more tomorrow!

Maddy's POV.

I can feel my heart breaking. When Dr Whitewood called, she threatened to exterminate our whole species unless we removed ourselves. She says Alric proved that we cannot control our instincts and she has the bite to prove it; so we are running, Mam, Dad and I - and it feels like I've left my heart behind.

I don't need eolas to see him now. Fool as he is, Rhydian will have gone to Alric, and Alric would've told him... What, I don't know. What I do know is that all Rhydian will have afterwards is an empty house, a broken pack.

Oh, Rhydian...

As I run, I finally face what I have tried for so long to hide.

I am in love with Rhydian Morris.

I must have known it since he left, because even thinking about that is torture. After he'd gone, I was left with a shattered heart held together by the tantalising promise that he loved me, too. When he returned, I was ecstatic, but I tried with everything I had to deny my feelings. Day by day it became harder. Every time he took my hand or met my eyes, I fell deeper in love. He was my rock, my stronger half, but also light enough to lift my spirit. He brought out the best in me; the laughter and hope. Together we discovered the world.

But it closed in on us.

So tight I can't breathe.

Why can't I breathe?

The beating in my chest feels strong enough to burst it, and my head swims. The world becomes fuzzy as I transform, once again human - like taking goggles off underwater. I fall to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. The two wolves ahead, my parents, don't realise.

I am alone with one thought as drift into unconsciousness:

Rhydian...


	4. Chapter 4

Rhydians POV.

I've been here for hours; sat outside the empty house. I can't look at it, but I can't go, either.

She has. Maddy...

I rest my elbows on my knees and cover my face with my hands, trying to stifle the sobs that clog my throat and fill my chest. It's uncontrollable, and my whole body shakes with them.

I've never felt this hopeless; when I arrived, I spent hours searching the house, tracing their scents all over Stoanybridge. Usually, this is easy - they're part of the air I breathe, but now it feels like every last part of them has been buried under a thick layer of stinking smog. It's impossible to find the path the Smiths took, let alone follow it.

I bet that was Alric, too.

I'll kill him, if it's the last thing I do. He's not only stolen but hidden her, too.

"Maddy, where are you?" I scream inwardly, pounding my fists into the ground. "I need you..."

I freeze, my clenched hands hovering above the ground. Earth... I don't know where she is, but there's one way I could find out. Eolas...

I dig the heel of my hand into the earth, brushing the thin strands of grass with my fingertips. Imagining myself melting into the air around me, I will it to carry me to Maddy...

When I open my eyes, I see only the silhouette of a small figure sprawled across the floor of a dense forest. Whoever it is is clearly alone, in danger - menacing growls can be heard from every direction.

I have no doubt who it is.

I bring myself forcefully back to the abandoned house, panting with adrenaline - and that's when I hear it. Just once, far above me, the howls of the wind turn into my name. A voice, one I know and love, pleads from the sky;

"Rhydian."

Looking up, I half expect to see her, but Maddy is far off into the forest by now - and alone, too. What happened to her parents? I have no way of knowing yet; all I know is that Maddy needs me almost as much as I need her right now. Standing up, my resolve hardened with a new determination, I sprint into the trees. The transformation is so fluid I barely notice it, and as I run towards her, I finally face what I have tried to hide.

I am in love with Maddy Smith; in love with her ready smile, the energy and power in her eyes, the warmth in her heart and everything about her passionate, loyal, caring and brilliant nature. Since I came back, I have tried to avoid hurting her, tried to avoid getting too close to her - but every time she took my hand I was reminded of the calm and witty girl who took in a lost, misguided boy with no one to turn to. Her intelligence and patience never ceased to amaze me. Her words, even when teasing, were always spoken in a way that made everything in the world right. She is my best friend - but more, too; my steady, surer half.

Alric says I've lost her. Like hell. I'd die before I let her go.

With these thoughts, I charge through the thick clumps of trees until I come across a familiar scent, like cinnamon and chocolate. Maddy! Knowing I must be close, I slow to a steady jog, more focused on my surroundings. It isn't long before I begin to see things that, honestly, make my heart jump a little - a paw print here, a tuft of fur there.

Maddy...

Shifting back to human, I call her name. Once, twice... Again and again, until the pull I feel in her direction is frustratingly strong. She's so close...

"Mad..." I start to howl in distress, just as a familiar silhouette on the leaf-strewn ground ahead catches my eye and stops me in my tracks. Without thinking, I sprint towards it.

When I notice the net, it's too late for me to avoid it.


	5. Chapter 5

thank you so much everyone for all your positive reviews - and over 1000 views in one day!:) without your support, I'd never be able to carry on with this story!

Maddy's POV.

In my dream, a tall, blonde-haired boy struggles frantically inside a net, strung up just ahead of me. At least, I think it's a dream because my head feels foggy and the boy looks like...

Rhydian.

"Not fair!" my mind screams, revolting against the pain I feel at seeing him trapped - though my heart can't help but race with the joy of being together again.

Again?

Within a second, I remember everything; being hunted, running, collapsing.

Ok, maybe this is not a dream.

Forcing my eyes completely open, I lift my head and turn fully towards Rhydian. He looks wild, wide eyes burning caramel in panic and clawing urgently at anything he can find. If he doesn't stop growling and yelping, who knows what will find us?

"Rhydian," I say, voice quiet but demanding attention, "you have to relax. Just breathe, look at me and calm down." He nods, but by the time his chest is rising and falling at a normal rate, I can tell it's too late.

A tingle on my neck. A pit in my stomach. A shiver through the forest.

Alric.

I shoot to my feet snarling, eyes jumping back and forth in alarm. Then there is a faint rustle in the branches above me, and Rhydian cries;

"Maddy, move!"

But Alric is expecting that, and when I throw myself to the side, he collides with me, shoving me to the ground with force enough to shake my teeth. He wrenches my arms from my sides and forces them behind me. Only then does he drag me upright, once again locked against him.

"Let her go!" Rhydian screams, but I can practically feel Alric smirk as he turns to face him.

"Oh, no," spits Alric, grabbing my hair at the roots and forcing me to look up, "you've beaten me too often, cub. You will watch this girl die, see the life leave her eyes. You must suffer with her, helpless."

"Never!" vowes Rhydian, but I can see the terror in his eyes. Blinking back waves of hot, angry tears, I look away. I must not show pain or fear. For Rhydians sake, I will meet death with stony silence, a final act of defiance.

But Alric is determined to torture me. Throwing me to the ground, he pins me by the wrists, a foot on each. Agonisingly slowly, he digs one foot into the ground, snapping my left wrist. I hiss through clenched teeth and squeeze my eyes shut, swallowing back bile as the pain shoots up my arm. It's like someone has forced in a rod of molten metal, searing and heavy.

Rhydian sounds a thousand miles away when he howls in rage, but Alric's uncomfortably close as he crouches above me, whispering in my ear;

"That is only the beginning, tame. Beg, scream, and perhaps I will be lenient. This is only for Rhydian's sake, after all."

I clamp my lips shut, but inside I'm roaring in agony. For Rhydian's sake... Yes, Alric believes this is twice as painful for Rhydian as it is for me - so I have to seem in no pain at all.

I feel nails re-open the wounds on my neck, hear a wet, tearing sound and throw what I'm sure will be my last words towards the sky;

"Rhydian, I love you!"

Rhydians POV.

The words are barely audible, but they echo through my very veins:

"Rhydian, I love you!"

Freezing momentarily, I stare at Maddy. She lies perfectly still, but holds herself rigidly in sickly anticipation of the next blow, a statue on the forest floor. Crouching over her, Alric sneers at me in viscous triumph. At his arrogant surety of victory, my vision goes hazy with utter fury.

This time, the wolf seems to erupt from within, shredding the net in a heartbeat. I launch myself at Alric in one bound, knocking him to the ground before he has time to react. Digging my claws into his chest, I growl. A threat, and Alric knows it - as I snap my jaws mere centimetres from his face, he is almost whimpering. I back away gradually, licking my lips and snarling in warning. I plant myself firmly in front of Maddy, haunches raised and neck bowed in defence - ready to pounce.

But Alric already seems defeated. Too shocked to transform, he shoots one last look of longing towards Maddy, snarling in frustration, before bolting deeper into the woods. I let out one deep, throaty bark - "Stay Away" - and stand guard until he has faded even beyond the view of eolas. Then, shaking in relief, I allow the human blood to course through my veins and turn back to her.

Maddy hasn't moved an inch since her last defiant cry of love, and all the colour has drained from her face. Her neck is, again, streaked with crimson gashes and her left wrist is bent at an unnatural angle.

"Mads?" I whisper anxiously, kneeling beside her. A suffocating worry knots my heart, and my hands tremble as they hover uncertainly by her hair. "Maddy, it's ok now. We're safe - Alric's gone." I promise. "Mads? Maddy!"

"Just give us a sec," she breathes at last, hesitantly loosening her tensed limbs. I sigh, slightly mollified, and lay on the ground with my left arm along the length of her right. Without thinking, I take her hand and simply watch as she begins to relax. I can practically hear the gears in her brain, turning overtime to sense any threat in a hundred mile radius.

But there's just me, so it's not long before her eyes flash open, back to their warm, velvety brown. They flick to me, and I swear she can read the question in my face.

"I'm ok, Rhydian - thanks to you. Besides, it's a full moon tonight - and what's a broken bone to a wolfblood then?" she says in a light tone, the small half smile clearly meant as teasing.

"You don't fool me, Mads." I say quietly, trying to hide my concern as she meets my eyes. "Not with Alric torturing you to get to me."

"This isn't your fault." she insists, wincing as a shake of her head tugs at her cuts. I roll my eyes, but quickly fix them back at her.

"It is. And if it weren't for me, Alric wouldn't have... If I'd lost you..."

"Then it would be Alric's cunning that did it, not you." she interrupts. Her eyes implore me to agree, to stop beating myself up - so I look away.

"That wouldn't change what I thought, though. How I felt." I insist stubbornly.

"How do you feel Rhydian?" Maddy murmurs into my shoulder, fitting her head in the curve of my neck. I raise our linked hands, their shape a shadow against the darkening sky, trying to think how to answer.

"I feel...everything. Scared. Lost. Confused. Hurt. Tired. Worried. Angry. Hopeful. Desperate. All at once, you know? But most of all, I feel... You."

"What, me?" Maddy frowns, her confusion conspicuous.

"Yes, you, Mads. Creeping up on me since I came here, filling me up, and just very... Solid. Real, reassuring, constant, natural. I can't explain it."

"I think I can," she replies, and I can hear the smile in her voice, "cause I've been feeling the same, you know? You're everything to me, Rhydian. I just couldn't see it before - or, wouldn't, anyway."

I tilt my head to look at her, and see the truth written all over her face. Grinning, I press my lips to her forehead and place our still linked hands over my heart. I swear I can feel it beating a million miles an hour.

"I love you, Maddy Smith." I tell her. "You know that, right?"

"Always have, I suppose. I'm just glad I fell for my best friend."

"Not half as glad as I am," I say, which makes her laugh.

We spend the rest of the night curled up on the forest floor underneath the silver flames of countless stars. As we drift off to sleep, I have a feeling that even the full moon won't disturb us tonight.

I just wish I knew what the morning would bring.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm really happy that everyone seems to like this story - so, dedicated to everyone who has reviewed it so far, here is an extra-long chapter for you all, even if I'm not fully satisfied with it:)

Maddy's POV.

When I wake up, the first thing I register is the warmth. With Rhydians arm wrapped round me and the soft, rosy, candle-light glow visible even through my heavy lids, I feel comforted. I'm reminded of curling up under my duvet with a mug of hot chocolate, and I smile as it takes me back to last night...

When Rhydian spoke, I was enveloped by a subtle layer of faint heat, and even the throbbing of my healing wrist under the full moon couldn't pierce it. When he said he loved me, I was more at peace with the world than I ever have been - it felt so right, easy and natural. Instinctive. We were finally admitting what we had been too scared to face before - and I know even now, sure as my own name, that this is the start of something lasting, permanent. When you're a wolfblood, you just know - at least, that's what my Mam and Dad always said, and they are living proof; whatever life threw at them, they have stuck together, never needing to question their stability. At least I can hold on to that now that they're gone; I know they can survive anything together. Still, thinking of my parents brings an uncomfortable edge to the now growing heat, an acrid density to the morning air. Deciding I must simply miss them, I close my eyes and trace small circles against the back of Rhydians hand.

His skin is impossibly hot, it's temperature surpassing fever-like, and with every passing second I can feel the poisonous air saturating my lungs. It's unbelievably warm, like being inside an oven - and is that just the roaring of a river or something more? Through my leaden lids, the world is a blazing orange.

Orange...

Fire.

My eyes fly open, watering as the barbs of dusty smoke cloud my vision - but I'm a wolfblood. I can still see the heavy ribbons of ocher, gold and cherry-red flames that choke the forest, wrapping the trees in their deadly embrace. In moments, every nerve in my body feels as if it's been plugged into a live wire. Yelping, I move to jump to my feet.

But something weighs me down.

Rhydian, his hand still clamped round mine, is limp on the ground. A hail, the charred flecks of vegetation, falls around him, but he doesn't stir. I try to pull him, force him up, but inhaling the smoke has made me weak.

"Rhydian!" I scream in desperation, kneeling down and seizing his shoulders. "Get up! We have to move! Now! Rhydian!" my fingers digging into his skin, I shake him by the shoulders. "Rhydian!" I plead, my voice barely audible as I begin to hyperventilate. It goes against every instinct I have to stay here, with the wall of flames bearing down on us by the second - but equally, I know that leaving Rhydian is unthinkable. A wolfblood never abandons her pack - much less... Well, the other part of her.

But it's hard to think straight... This putrid smoke is tainting every breath, wearing at my lungs like sandpaper, and the heat... Its making it hard to stand, let alone transform. The wolf in me seems to have bolted, yelping and cowering with her tail between her legs - and all around us the trees are beginning to slump, lifeless, to the floor. Sometimes I wish we weren't so in tune with nature.

"Rhydian!" I cry, almost howling in panic. "Listen to me!" I beg, but I know by his ashen face that the fire has forced him where I can't reach him long ago. I can't let it take me, too - but I need to bring him back or there's no chance of us escaping this inferno, and we have mere metres before it reaches us.

As the smoke begins to overwhelm me, I feel a lightheaded, floating sensation that reminds me vaguely of... Eolas! Not long ago, Jana told us that in the wild, wolfbloods can use it to communicate, even across time. Ansin, she called it - stronger, but similar. If it can reach Rhydian... I have to try.

With the last of my waning strength, I place a hand in the Earth either side of Rhydian, leaning close enough that my hair forms a frame around his face; I have to focus on him alone. Closing my eyes, I will myself to sense beyond the destruction around me. I image the heat lifting me far above it, carrying me where I need to go. From the sky, I move the Earth, picturing it stirring beneath the flames, tugging at Rhydian and demanding to be acknowledged. I send my voice through the layers of cloudy mist shrouding him.

"Rhydian! Wake up! We need to leave. Help me!" I plead. I can't think what else I should say, but it doesn't matter; as soon as I close my mouth, I am sent tumbling back down, crashing back to reality with a jolt that shakes my spine. In my delirious, weakened state, it is enough to send me sprawling onto the ground - which proves almost fatal. The tongues of flame begin licking at my fingertips, and it's all I can do to wrench them back. The heat from the flames bites at my skin, and I can't even see Rhydians silhouette through the the almost tangible flood of silver smoke. I try to call out over the whip-like cracking of the fire, but the limbs of the trees are hitting the floor with a continuous thunder that all but drowns me out.

"Rhydian!" I croak, but it's hard to get any words out as my body desperately tries to hack up the poisonous fumes clogging my airway. Blanching as the world spins, I try to move, but I'm too exhausted and sick to lift a finger. As the edge of my vision goes dark, I'm sure I can hear Rhydian howling for me;

"Maddy! Maddy! Maddy, where are you?!" he is delirious too, in his panic - I can hear it in his voice. I want to scream that I'm here, I'm here, but as I'm slipping away, I can't bring myself to lie to him. I must be, too, because I'm sure I see a shadow emerging from the fog, almost feel like its grown arms and is lifting me up.

This body is too solid to be smoke, though. I lean into the broad torso, frowning as I try to make out the words the figure is saying.

"Mads, it's me. Just me - we're leaving. Now."

Rhydian!

In no time at all, he is winding through the trees at such a speed that we easily outpace the fire, and as the air begins to clear, my breaths become easier, less erratic. Unbelievably, Rhydian runs for at least an hour across the rugged terrain before he comes to a stop by a small stream, placing me gently in the low bough of a tree. Really, even sitting on it I only just clear his height. Leaning against the trunk and coughing up the last wisps of foul smoke, I watch as he scans the forest floor and snatches something from the ground.

"Rhydian?" I say, a question in my voice and one eyebrow raised in expectation.

"Yes, Mads?" he replies, his face the picture of innocence as he comes to stand against the tree.

"What are you...?" I ask, my voice fading as he tucks something behind my ear in one swift movement.

"For the girl who saved my life," he smiles, blue eyes dancing with laughter as I remove the vibrant wildflower he must have picked. Smirking, I roll my eyes.

"It's gorgeous," I tell him, "but totally unnecessary considering you carried me out of there."

"I wouldn't have been around to do it if you hadn't brought me out of a smoke-induced beauty sleep," he jokes, idly taking my hand, "that was you, wasn't it?"

"I suppose - but how'd you know?

"Just a feeling... Like, I could've sworn you were calling me, and I just had this huge sense that you were in trouble. Then, it felt like someone had just... Breathed the life back into me or something, and then I found you, nearly unconscious, so I just... knew we had to go."

"Good thing, too!" I point out.

"I suppose." he agrees teasingly, but the tone is too heavy for his half-hearted smile. I watch our swinging hands, trying to guess what's on his mind. If I know Rhydian, he'll tell me... In his own time.

"Maddy?"

His hesitant tone tells me Rhydian's feeling impatient.

"Yeah?"

"You were leaving before, weren't you?" he frowns, taking my silence as confirmation. "It's just... Why didn't you say... goodbye?"

"Rhydian, it was all so sudden," I explain, my throat tight, "Mam and Dad just kind of... Well, we just had to run. Disappear. No goodbyes. Not Tom, not Shan. Not you. Anyway, what could we say?"

"I don't know... It just killed me when I thought I wouldn't see you again, wouldn't even know where you were."

"And it killed me to go." I say gently, running my free hand across his cheek to catch a single tear.

"Do you know how much we need you, Mads?" asks Rhydian, his voice thick.

"Not as much as you think," I promise, "we'll be a pack wherever we go, however far apart we are. You'd have each other."

"But I need you! I mean, what happens now? Where are your parents?" he asks, looking me right in the eyes.

"I don't know," I admit with a small shrug, "hopefully, Mam and Dad will be tracking us now they now I've gone, and then... I'll have to follow them."

"And I'll have to stay in Stoanybridge,"

"There'd be a man-hunt," I remind him, "if a foster kid goes missing." and honestly, I'm a little surprised that he hadn't already realised. As much as I would love time to come, I can see that it's impossible - so I focus only on the small, bright flower in my hand. For sanity's sake.

"So, when you're parents get here... Will I see you again?" he demands, gripping both my hands. He looks distraught, and I hate that Alrics wish may be coming true.

"I don't... I don't know, Rhydian!" I whisper through ready tears. Brushing them away angrily, I look to see Rhydian sobbing too.

"Then I'll find you," he swears, "one day, when I'm older, and no-one cares what I do, I'm going to find you - alright, Maddy? I'll find you." he promises, and in response, I nod furiously, too choked up for words. I throw my arms around him, pulling him towards me. We stay locked in a tight embrace for what seems like forever, but nowhere near long enough, each burying our face in the others shoulder. When we break apart, we look down and lean into each other, foreheads touching. One of Rhydian's hands is on my waist, and the other is cupped around one side of my head. I can feel his breath, warm against my skin, and when he brushes his lips against mine it's a second of comfort.

Hesitantly, they meet again. Our first kiss tastes of woodsmoke and salt, painfully bittersweet. It's brief, but it's filled with every emotion under the sun; love and devotion, sorrow and loss.

But I pull away, to ease the aching it brings in my chest.

"You know," I say, "right?"

He nods.

"Just remember, alright Mads? Remember me, and us, ok?"

I nod. As if I could ever forget!

"We'll find each other," I vowe, "but for now, let's make the most of whatever time we've got ok?" Racking my brains, I start searching for something that will make our parting less of a painful memory..."Race you!" I taunt with a sudden smile. That's what I want to look back on - the freedom and exhilaration, the fun and adventure of being together, the honesty of being ourselves.

I slip down from the tree, but Rhydian's already taken off.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry this chapter is short, but I'm working on a much longer one to follow, so it's just a little filler to keep you all going:) again, thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far - your amazing comments always make me smile!

**Rhydians POV**

As I sprint through the trees, my heart pounds with each step, and I can hear Maddy hooting with laughter, see her flying through the air with every bound. I howl alongside her, the excitement of our race bursting out in cries of joy. Throwing one hand up, I brush my fingers through the feathery leaves of an oncoming tree and breathe in their fresh scent. When I turn back to her, I see Maddy beaming, rolling her eyes at my childish glee.

A distraction tactic - I almost don't see the fallen trunk.

"Cheat!" I scream, launching myself from the ground at the last second and springing over it by my hands. I tumble through the air, watching as the world spins.

"Show off!" Maddy counters, now a good ten metres ahead - but two can play this game. Deliberately throwing myself to the floor, I tip my head back and bay bay at the pastel sky; a signal of pain or distress. If I know Maddy...

"Rhydian!" she shrieks, rushing to my side and dropping to her knees. "Are you -" her voice falters as I shoot to my feet, grinning. "Don't do that!" she wails, scowling as she swats at me - but I'm already darting off. Savouring my victory, I crow tauntingly with mirth. That is, until I feel tiny fingers knot themselves into my hair and pull, yanking me backwards. I topple to the ground, landing square on my back.

"You win!" I groan, clutching my sides as I try to catch my breath. I'm not hurt, just a little winded. Maddy must decide I mean it, because she's beside me in an instant, offering her small hand to help me up. She smiles sheepishly in apology, and I gratefully accept the help.

"Sorry," she says, "I guess I just got carried away!"

"Just a bit!" I smile sarcastically, glancing at the honey in her eyes and listening to the the quiet panting of her breaths.

"You're one to talk," she scoffs, "have you seen your hands lately?"

"Point taken," I allow, noticing the liquid midnight tint to my veins.

"Good." Maddy smirks, and as she speaks, I watch her eyes melt slowly into their usual cocoa tones. They gleam, flashing bronze and tawny as their colour shifts.

Gorgeous

"You're beautiful, you know that?" I blurt.

"Where did that come from?" she asks, her cheeks flushing a dusky pink - but I'm sure I see her smile faintly as she ducks her head, looking at the ground.

"Just you," I shrug, gently lifting her chin with one curled finger. I leave it there, leaning in to kiss her softly. Her hands move to rest against my chest, little spots of heat that radiate right through me, warming my heart and the air around us. I feel a desperate longing stir somewhere inside me, and pull her closer, deepening the kiss. When we break apart, I catch her hands in mine and lace my fingers through hers. They stay linked, dropping to swing between us, and we stand like this beneath the trees for what feels like eternity.

"Rhydian, do you hear it?" whispers Maddy, eventually breaking the restful silence between us.

"Hear what, Mads?" I ask, suddenly on guard - though I can't sense anything dangerous.

"Music." she says simply. "Listen."

So I do - and she's right; the rhythmic murmuring of the wind, the way it winds through the fragile leaves surrounding us, and even the calls of the birds above us... It's like music. I smile, closing my eyes and letting it wash over me. Then it comes to me.

"Madeline Smith," I begin, opening my eyes, "can I have this dance?"

"Why certainly, Mr Morris." she smiles, stepping closer as I rest my hands on her waist. She lets hers fold against the back of my neck, and we sway slowly in a small circle - as of we're floating in a still lake. Our private song of wind and earth wraps around us, infusing the woods with a dreamlike quality.

It's magic - until the spell is broken.

From somewhere to our left, I hear frantic footsteps, heavy against the forests carpet of soil and soot.

"Maddy!" calls a voice - high and panicked, female. Then another, deeper this time - male. Again and again the pair cry urgently for Maddy. Instinctively, I clutch her tighter, holding her as close as I dare. She begins to sob into my shoulder, and that's when I know.

It's her parents.

Our time is up.


	8. Chapter 8

Hear's another filler - more is on the way!:) a lot of you have sent me comments lately, saying that you'd love to write you own fanfics but aren't sure whether they'd be any good. I say go for it! Even if you just rewrite a favourite part of a story from another characters point of view, that's a start - and you'll only improve as you practice! Please give it a go, even if you don't decide to share it!

Maddy's POV.

It's my parents.

Our time is up.

No... Please, no...

But it's too late - in no time at all, they've caught our scent, and their tones become ecstatic in relief. They've seen us, then. Knowing I have just moments left, I cling fiercely to Rhydian, desperately trying to stem the relentless flow of tears. I don't want him to see me like this, but I can't seem to control myself.

"Mads," he murmurs, "they're here."

"I know," I say, and it takes all my strength to pull away. Looking up at him, I feel a stabbing sensation in my heart - Rhydian's face is pure agony, and as I meet his eyes, I feel like I'm drowning in it. By the time I've wrenched my gaze to my parents, his whole body is shaking.

"Maddy," calls Mam, her face falling as she takes in my expression. "We've got to go, sweetheart."

"Just... give us a sec," I reply, taking Rhydians hand to steady him - he's trembling violently from head to toe, and, honestly, looks like he's going to pass out. He squeezes my hand once in gratitude, walking me slowly towards my parents. When we're about a metre away he stops, leaning down to press his lips to my cheek.

"I love you, Mads." he breathes, voice quivering with emotion.

"I love you too." I promise, my chest racked with dry sobs as he brushes the tears from my face. Flashing me one last weak smile, he places my hand in the palm of my Dad's.

"Thank you, Rhydian," Dad says with a nod, "for my daughter."

"Just... Take care of her," pleads Rhydian, taking a deep, shaky breath,"she's the most amazing person I've ever met."

"Of course," swears Mam, and when I turn to face her I can see an unmistakable sheen in her eyes, "You watch yourself, pet."

Nodding, Rhydian sweeps a hand across his cheek. It takes all I have not to throw my arms around him in a promise of comfort - but how can I, when I know I might never see him again? I can't make an empty promise, can't lie to him.

And there's nothing I can say that he doesn't know.

"Rhydian," I start, but my parents are leading me away, pulling me gently by the hands into the heart of the forest. I crane my head as the distance between us grows, drinking in his face and searching in vain for a last glimpse of happiness to take with me.

I count 36 steps before Rhydian is swallowed by the trees, vanishing completely behind their dense wall.

That's how long it takes for my shattered heart to disperse in the wind, every piece thrown into the empty empty sky. I'm left with a hollow, throbbing pain in my chest - as if there's a pit inside me and I'm caving in.

At least I'm not crying any more - but how could I when there's no room for words, let alone tears inside me? I've left it all with him.

Rhydian... Rhydian, I'm sorry!

Overwhelmed with guilt, I barely notice when I melt fluidly into the wolf, jogging to match the pace of my parents as they transform. We run, but every step burns - my body crying out that I'm going the wrong way, that I have to turn back. I howl, distraught, wailing in anguish at the canopy of leaves that hides the sky above me. From either side of me, my parents let loose low, melancholy cries, echoing my despair, and the rhythmic thudding of our paws striking the ground punctuates them with a sombre beat.

This unearthly music fills the woods further as shadows melt into the air. The forest thickens, the world darkens - and I'm afraid I'll never see light again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rhydians POV.**

I watch her leave, determined to keep my face unreadable - though her eyes bore into mine, burning with a fierce love and an even deeper pain. Not until she is lost among the trees do I drop the mask, but when I do...

I fall to the floor, overcome with grief. My head swims, and my whole body shakes violently as I begin to sob. Dropping my head to my hands, I let out uncontrollable cries of agony, my ragged breaths hitching in my throat.

Alric's won - I've lost her.

And he was right; it's killing me.

I can't believe I let her go. Surely there was some other solution - anything! I pound my fists to the ground, snarling in frustration. I've never felt so helpless, so at loss.

But then, I've never lost everything... until now.

I howl, releasing a wail of rage and misery - and thats when I hear it. Somewhere, far ahead in the maze of trees, something else howls, too. Then another, and another - until an unreachable chorus of pain and regret fills the air.

It's a goodbye - I know that instinctively -, but I can't bear to listen.

Dragging myself to my feet, I turn and bolt in the opposite direction, desperately trying to silence Maddy's forlorn calls before I do something stupid. I follow our scent, tracing our recent path until the roof of leaves above me becomes charred, ready to crumble to ash. It's not long before I arrive at the small clearing where I found Maddy unconscious. The shredded net is still visible, even through the haze of silver smoke that still permeates the air. Looking at it's blackened remains, it's hard to believe that we escaped the same inferno just this morning.

We had one day. Just one. The unfairness of it all makes my blood fizz, but I don't have the energy to feel real anger. Now Maddy's gone, I barely have the willpower to walk - but I run anyway.

I can't stay. There's already too many painful memories.

I pay little attention to my direction, but I suppose subconsciously I must be re-tracing my previous steps, because I end up back at Maddy's house.

Maddy's empty house, a shadow against the now inky sky.

I know immediately that I shouldn't be here - and why torture myself further? - but I can't help it. An irresistible pull has me moving, as if sleepwalking, out of the cover of trees and across the icy garden.

"I must be mad," I think, shaking my head as I tread towards the front door, "there's nothing here for me now."

But I'm so wrong - by the starlight, something comes into focus... A rectangular shape, shoved clumsily halfway through through the letterbox. A note.

With my name on.

I rush to the door in one leap, seizing the paper with trembling hands before my feet hit the floor. My heart in my throat, I hastily unfold the crisp sheet and stare at the words. It's a while before they come into focus, before what they say sinks in:

"Rhydian," I read,

"I know this will be hard to be believe, but you have to trust me. Tom and I, we guessed where you were, knew what had happened - but we couldn't let Maddy go. I did some research, and found out something vital when I tested the DNA she left on Williams bones.

Dr Whitewood carries wolfblood.

It runs on her Dads side, but we think she was born at a dark moon because for some reason it doesn't affect her. It's like the genes skipped her - but she can still pass them on. When she finds out, she'll be forced to stay silent. She'll have to destroy the evidence against Maddy - because it's her secret too! Maddy will be able to stay! By the time you read this, Tom and I will have tracked Whitewood down and told her - so don't do anything stupid.

Just find Maddy, before it's too late.

Shan."

I freeze, every muscle strained as I feel the paper crumpling in my clenched fist. If this is true...

It's her secret too.

She'll have to stay silent.

Maddy can stay!

If I find her... Now.

Find Mads... My heart throbs painfully, filling with a hopeful excitement that seems to burn. If I'm fast enough, I can bring Maddy back from wherever she's going - I just need to know where that is. Sinking eagerly to the floor, I feel my legs crumple, my hands sink into the earth. Before I have time to think about it, my mind merges with the stormy night winds, and I let myself fly across miles of moor, vast acres of forest.

With the help of eolas, I soon see her; the grey, brindle-furred wolf running between her russet-coated parents. Each is more familiar to me than the sound of my own breaths, and I search frantically for any telltale sign of their location. There's none, until I hear the gunshots - but there's still time. The shots ring out far ahead, still at least an hour away. It's only me that can hear them, and the wolves keep racing towards the danger, with no way of knowing what lies ahead.

I have to tell them, warn her - but how? I can't even shout to them from here, and I let loose a growl of irritation - but listening as my voice is lost in the wind, I remember.

Ansin, a way of communicating across distance and time - if I can control it. I've got no idea how, but I know I've got to try.

In desperation, I imagine the pit of dread in my stomach growing, consuming everything between me and Maddy, hiding all except her. I force my words from deep inside, letting them rumble through the earth and scream with the wind.

"Maddy!" I cry wordlessly, willing her to halt, listen, "turn around. There's danger ahead, but I'm coming. I'll find you - you just have to stop now!" my voice is stern, powerful.

Too powerful. As I yell the last words aloud, the connection breaks so suddenly that I'm thrown into a chasm of complete darkness, lying spread eagled at its base. I take deep breathes, feeling the impact lessen as tiny spots of light bloom above me.

It's the stars again, and under their guidance I'm pushed to my feet, panting as I break into a sprint. I whip through the forest once again, pushing myself onwards until my heavy legs burn - and even then I only run faster as I catch her scent. I know I have to find her, and I cling desperately to the stale trail as it strengthens. I'm maybe an hour away, provided I can keep up this pace - but if my message failed, then they have perhaps half that time before they reach the guns...

Branches snatch at my clothes and the night air bites my skin until I almost blanch - I'm pushing myself beyond exhaustion, but I have to move faster! I need to reach her, before she's gone for good.

Maddy, I'm coming!


	10. Chapter 10

**Maddy's POV.**

I never thought I'd get sick of nature - but after hours of sprinting through the endless night, seeing only the monotonous blur of trees... It makes me pine for the human world. My world. I used to think I understood what Rhydian said, about never wanting to lose some things within it, but now that reality hits me a hundred times harder.

I miss the dusty bricks of our home, the warm glow of the school's darkroom. I miss the glint of Shannon's glasses, the thud of Tom's foot striking a football. I miss Rhydian's easy smile, the way the wind tousles his hair as he runs.

I miss him.

Sighing inwardly, I think back to that painfully brief conversation, so very long ago. I remember the way I clutched his hand to my chest, willing him to hear in the frenzied beating of my heart everything I couldn't say. I can still picture the two of us standing in the night, still see him walk away - but in the end, it was me who left.

And I never said goodbye.

Oh, God... I would give anything for two seconds with him, one moment to talk again. Just hearing his voice would give me more strength than Duldrench ever could. Imagining it now, I pretend for a minute that I can hear Rhydian speaking my name. I know the way he would sound my name in relief, low, laughing voice fading into a sigh; I know how he would cry it in alarm, his pitch rising in panic; I know how he can inflict a thousand different emotions into the simple word, 'Maddy'.

Perhaps that's why I hear his voice soaring through the blustering gale, calling my name.

"Or maybe I'm just going crazy," I decide, bowing my front legs and leaping to catch up with my parents. I've been so distracted, they've drifted ahead of me - though not by too far. In one bound, I've reached them, and I chalk the voice up to hallucination.

But there it is again - stronger, more insistent. I listen eagerly, though the howling night drowns out most his words.

"Maddy," says Rhydian, "you have to turn around. Danger. I'm coming - just stop!" and now his tone is urgent - commanding, but frantic, wild. As it fades amongst the torrent of cloud above me, I sense a truth. He really has said those words, tried to reach me. I believe him - my whole being knows it instinctively.

We are heading straight for danger, with Rhydian most likely on our tail. Mam and Dad seem to have no idea, racing headlong towards it. I know it's down to me to stop them, so I give one quick, sharp bark of warning that snaps against the trees.

That should be enough - but they ignore me, quickly dismissing any sound I make as distress towards our situation, not our environment. Growling with a faint twinge of anger, I launch myself further ahead of my parents. Think, Maddy, think! Clearly, unless I am in obvious danger, they will pay little attention to any cry I make - but what else can I do besides howl at them?

That's when it hits me - Occams razor. My parents will only respond if I'm in a genuine crisis, so I have to find one. Fast. Scanning through the layer of oily fog that fills the night, I search for anything that will put me at risk... well, safely. A minor, but impossible-to-ignore emergency.

Emergency...

Injury. Illness. Collapsing.

Pylons!

I can hear one, buzzing and crackling faintly in a field around two miles to my left. Assuming I can slip away unnoticed, I'll get there in five minutes flat. Then, I'll simply let eolas do the work - I just have to make sure I scream before I pass out.

It's not much, but it's the only plan I have, so I feign fatigue, slowing to a jog until I'm far behind my parents. I count to ten, then turn, padding softly along the forest floor until I'm sure I'm out of earshot. When I think I'm safe, I sprint towards the power line, trying to ignore the harsh stinging as the barb-like branches around me snag on my fur. It's not long before I can see it, towering into the sky and throwing rigid shadows across its freshly ploughed home. As I phase, the pylon sparks with the same electric fire as the stars. Even to human ears, the fizzing is unmistakably loud.

It almost makes me want to give up - but I can't. Reluctantly, I press my palms to the ground and tilt my head to face the moon. Picturing the earth rising beneath me, throwing me towards the silver orb, my mind twists in sickly anticipation. Within seconds, I feel a deafening ringing in my ears that swells into a symphony of high, keening shrieks. The metallic screeches set my nerves on fire, and my whole body contorts in agony. Soon, the world is shuddering as my vision becomes patchy, and my eardrums feel ready to burst. My stomach heaves with a sickly, rusty-metal substance that leeches up from the poisoned land around me and saturates my blood. I scream against the onslaught of information, but the wailing, electronic shrieks only amplify, wreaking havoc as my body works overtime to take it all in. I scream until it can take no more, my cries fading to weak groans as the ghastly, piercing sounds overwhelm me.

I let myself drown in them, welcoming the silence of unconsciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rhydians POV.**

Run... Run... Run!

The incessant cry beats through my mind, pounding in time to the drum of my racing feet. I feel the words flow along my spine, and let their strength power my strides. Howling with a sudden adrenaline, I relish the purpose of the movement. It's feels great to be going somewhere, doing something vital - especially as it's for her.

But I can't forget what I'm trying to do, and my hand grips Shannon's crumpled note like a lifeline. I stare as the ink on the outside bleeds onto my hand, leaving an imprint of my name along the pale skin. It's backwards, practically a reflection - and the sight is so odd that I forget about the little things.

Like watching where I'm going.

I groan through my teeth as I collide with something, my legs smashing into it so that I topple forwards. I hear a yelp as my foot catches on something warm, solid. Skidding across the floor, I feel a subtle shimmer in the creatures direction as it's panting softens - and it's so familiar, so natural, that I want to sob in delirious relief. I know the strong hand that extends towards me, and I take it, allowing myself to be pulled up.

It's Maddy's dad.

"Rhydian!" he laughs, pulling me quickly into a one armed hug. "What are you doing here?" he asks, frowning as he notices the frantic fire in my eyes. "Where's Maddy?"

"You've lost her?" I demand "Wheres Emma?"

"She's just ahead, searching for Maddy - she disappeared about ten minutes ago."

"What?" I yell. "Why?"

"We don't know - one minute she's barking and howling, trying to get our attention, and the next she's gone."

"Why didn't you listen to her?" I moan, trying to catch a trace of her scent.

"We put it down to you," explains a voice just in front of us. Maddy's mum emerges from the trees, shaking her head at Daniels questioning eyes. No luck, then. "Or her missing you, anyway."

"It was me," I admit, "but it's more like something I said. I told Maddy that there was danger ahead, that she had to turn round. She was trying to warn you."

"Danger? What danger?" Emma cries.

"A shooting range, about a mile ahead," I explain, "it's the most active one around."

"But how did you tell Maddy?" she asks, her eyes flashing lemon yellow in terror.

"It's complicated," I tell her, "but it's like eolas, only... Deeper."

They stare at me in amazement, but I can tell they're listening for any sign of Maddy's whereabouts. I join them, letting the sounds of the midnight forest wash over me. Within moments, I hear it.

Horrible, agonised screaming. The low electric buzz of... Pylons?

Oh, Maddy, you idiot!

"That's her!" I yell, my head jerking to the left as I pinpoint the noise. "This way!" and with that, I tear off towards the terrible cries of pain. Maddy's parents follow me without question, wincing as their daughters yells fade into an empty silence.

"What is she doing?" wails Emma, running faster to keep up with me.

"Occams razor... The only way she could be sure to really get your attention was to put herself in danger - so she has."

"Oh, Maddy..." sighs Emma, and then we sprint the last mile in silence - or at least without speaking. My heart is throbbing so loud, I swear it could probably be heard from Stoanybridge. She's so close!

When we arrive at the near empty field, I immediately hone in on the jagged metal tower at its centre. Leading from it, power lines create a heavy web above our head that hums threateningly, but I tune it out. Maddy lies curled at the base of the tower, evidently unconscious - but her limp body shudders with sporadic jolts.

Even when you pass out, power lines can wreak havoc inside a wolfblood. If we don't move her, who knows what will happen?

"Maddy!" I call, tripping through the dewy grass in my haste. Her parents hover anxiously behind me as I drop to her side. "Maddy," I repeat, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, "Maddy wake up. We have to go."

"Madeline," whispers Daniel, his voice breaking as her eyes stay firmly shut, "come back. Rhydian's here, and he needs you to get up."

I smile briefly at him in gratitude, shaking Maddy softly by the shoulders. It takes ten long minutes, but by dint of coaxing, pleading and many gentle touches, we slowly bring her back to us. First, her body becomes limp, no longer racked by the violent shocks. Then, her breaths become stronger as her lips part slightly. Finally, her eyes flutter open, bright spots of gold against her gaunt face. They widen in surprise, then narrow in confusion when she sees me.

"Rhydian? What...?"

"Hey Mads." I grin, grasping her hand as she sits up.

"Don't you 'hey Mads' me," she scowls, and I bite back the laughter as I remember how she cornered me before I confessed eolas, "what's this?"

"What's what?" I ask, genuinely confused, but then she prises the paper from between our linked hands. "Oh, that - only a miracle!" I beam, overcome with a sudden happiness; at having her back, safe and sound, next to me. For the first time, there's a chance I'll get to keep her - and I watch impatiently as she reads Shannon's words.

"Is this... Is this true? Or did the pylons make me crazy?" she breathes, looking from me to her parents expectantly.

"It's real," I tell her, and the flicker of a smile lights up her eyes as she hands the paper to her Mum.

"Rhydian..." begins Emma, muttering under her breath as her husband reads over her shoulder. When they finish, each of them stares, gobsmacked, in my direction. The Smiths wait for an explanation - but where to start?

"When you left this afternoon... I ran," I begin, "and I don't know why, but I ended up outside your house. Something just pulled me there, I guess - and Shannon must've known it would happen, because this was hanging out of your letterbox."

"It's perfect!" Maddy smiles, tipping her head towards the moon. It bathes her in a silver pool of light, and I think to myself just how lucky I am to have her - but her parents stay silent, and in that moment I realise that I don't. Not yet. "Mam," pleads Maddy as her head snaps back to look at them, "don't you understand? This means we can go home - Whitewood's got nothing on us now!"

"I know, pet, but... It's risky. Dr Whitewood's got everything she needs to destroy the evidence against her, plus... we've got to explain why we've vanished completely for two days. We don't know how, or even if, it will work!"

"It has to!" I shout, thrown into an agitated hysteria. "It just has to!"

"But what if it doesn't?" yells Daniel. Wanting to kick myself, I snarl without thinking.

"Stop it!" Maddy begs, her voice rising as we freeze, "Look, Rhydians right - and it's a chance I have to take. I'm going home - with or without you two." she insists, taking my hand again and pulling us to our feet. She stares at her parents, chin raised in defiance. A challenge.

"You can't do that!" scoffs Emma, but her eyes are blazing in concern, fixed on our joined hands.

"I can," declares Maddy, "and I will. Rhydian will put us up. I'll say that you two... Ran away, for me own good because you couldn't handle it, that you left me in the care system. Rhydian will convince the Vaughns to foster us, like they did him."

"That'd never work!" shoots her Mum, practically wailing with panic.

"It would," I point out quietly, "eventually."

"Exactly," Maddy says, almost grinning in triumph, "and if that didn't work, we'd find something that did. Rhydian is a part of my life now, and if I can be with him... I will." as she finishes, I look down at her with a furious mixture of love and pride. This, her passionate and strong nature, is one of the things I love best about Maddy. Her parents stare, their conflicted emotions warring for control of their faces. Their eyes meet, and I sense a silent agreement.

"Well... Alright," sighs Emma, "We'll make it work, all of us. Somehow." she finishes with a resigned sigh.

"Maddy... You're coming home! You're really back!" I howl with glee, lifting her off her feet and spinning us round in a single circle before kissing her hard on the lips.

"I really am!" she laughs when I pull away, flinging her arms round my neck.

"Not if you're carrying on like that, she's not!" Daniel protests, miming blanching as he smirks at us. Maddy rolls her eyes and hits him playfully.

"Dad," she groans, "I'm not a cub!"

"Then don't act like one!" her Dad teases as she sticks her tongue out. Before they have time to carry on, I pick Maddy up and toss her across my back, bolting back into the forest. She screams, half in irritation and half in amusement. In response, I run faster, following my recent trail back to Stoanybridge.

We get there before the the soft, peach flames of the sunrise have time to fully light the sky.

"Welcome home," I say as I set her on her feet outside their house, 'just don't go again, alright?"

"Never." she promises, pressing her lips to mine for the fleeting moment it takes for her parents arrive behind us.

"I guess we'd better get moving back in then." they say cheerfully, their faces the picture of mock seriousness.

"We've just gotta... There's this thing... Yeah, we're off!" Maddy replies, tugging me after her by the arm. I'm choking with surpressed laughter, a feeling that warms me up faster than the dull rays of the morning sun.

We'll make this work.

We have to.


	12. Chapter 12

Maddy's POV.

"What was all that about?" calls Rhydian, somewhere to my left. We're halfway through the five minute run to the village, and I ignore him for a moment as I savour the tap of the pavement beneath my feet. He rolls his eyes, jumping straight in front of me so that we almost crash. "Are you gonna answer me or what?" he insists, seizing the tops of my arms.

"Ow!" I say pointedly, and he drops his hands as if they've been scorched, "Besides, that's what."

"Oh, good - I was worried you were going to be vague." Rhydian replies sarcastically. Laughing, I punch him playfully on the shoulder.

"Mam and Dad... I think they wanted to come back, at some point. They hid all our stuff in the tunnels. You know, Williams den?"

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"I dunno... I just couldn't face going down there. Not after they've nearly forced me away, and I've been trapped in that endless woods... I need my freedom, you know?"

"Oh," he nods understandingly, "I thought we were up to something." he finishes with a grin.

"We can be," I shrug, "if you like."

"Who are you, and what've you done with Maddy Smith?" he gasps, wrapping a strong arm around my shoulders and strolling us towards the heart of Stoanybridge. "Cause I was gonna take her to Bernie's."

"Classy." I scoff, mock-snooty.

"So you can use the phone," he explains, "you know? To call Shannon?"

"Oh, right!" I say, remembering how I'd had to toss my phone into a river - Mam's orders, before we left.

"There we go!" he smirks.

"Shut up!" I advise him, staring hungrily at the familiar buildings around us. Considering I only left two days ago, I'm surprisingly desperate to see it all again. When I spot Bernie's, I can't help but smile, and I pull Rhydian inside hastily. Luckily, it's empty except for us and Bernie himself.

"Can I use the phone?" I ask the man behind the counter.

"Sure, hun." he waves dismissively. "You know where it is."

"Thanks." I say, leaving Rhydian to sit at our usual table as I walk into the small side room. Not many people know its here, but it's a decent place to make private calls - even if the phone is ancient.

Fortunately, I know Shan's number by heart. Chewing my lip nervously as I punch in the numbers, I pray that she picks up. Please...

"Hello?" she answers on the first ring.

"Shan!" I laugh in relief.

"Maddy? Is that you?"

"Duh... Thought you were supposed to be smart?"

"It really is! Tom, it's Mads!" she adds quietly as I hear someone mumble a question on her end.

"Hey, Tom!" I beam, listening to the unmistakable echo of Shannon putting me on speakerphone.

"Mads!" he yells happily. "Where are you?"

"Bernie's" I tell them casually.

"So Rhydian found you, then?" Shannon demands, and I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Yep. He's just outside now."

"Thank god! So, are you back now - like, for good?" Tom interrupts.

"I think so - but it's risky. I have to be careful." I warn them.

"We know - Whitewood took a lot of convincing. She kept threatening to spill anyway, like she didn't care if she went down, too." Shannon adds reluctantly.

"That doesn't surprise me," I sigh, "but as long as she doesn't get a hold of your evidence against her, I should be fine."

"Well, that's alright then," she continues, "I'll never let her get close."

"I know," I reassure her, "I trust you completely, Shan. Anyway, where are you?"

"Oh, I dunno - school maybe?" she hisses, her voice lowering so that I can hear the low rumble of chatter surrounding her. One muffled voice soars over the others:

"Shannon Kelly, put that away!"

Jeffries.

"I've gotta go," Shannon moans, meet me at mine when we've finished?"

"Sure." I promise, and the line goes dead. Chuckling softly, I shake my head and creep back to Rhydian - Bernie asks too many questions sometimes, and I really can't deal with them right now.

"So? Did you speak to her?" Rhydian asks eagerly as I slide onto the cold plastic chair opposite him.

"Yep."

"And?"

"She wants us to meet her after school - her place."

"School? Is it bad that I totally forgot I was skipping class?" Rhydian winces, passing me the last half of a hot chocolate he must have bought with loose change.

"Don't worry," I tell him as I sip it gratefully, "you're not the only one." I remind him, gesturing to myself.

"I suppose," he smiles, visibly relaxing, "but we can't kill... Four hours in Bernie's"

"What do you propose we do then?" I counter, eyeing the sudden rainfall apprehensively. In all honesty, I'd be happy just sitting here with Rhydian, sheltered from the unusually cold day.

"I don't know," he admits, tearing his eyes away from me and taking it in, "but can you believe it was actually sunny earlier?"

"Not any more." I say, slurping up the last dregs of warm chocolatey goodness from the mug.

"Would it kill you to be ladylike?" he laughs, his foot fiddling absently with mine under the table.

"It would, actually," I grin, wiping the sleeve of my tattered jumper across my mouth before sticking my tongue out at him. He cracks up, and I smile as the sound envelopes me in a layer of comfort and security. Being with each other like this... It feels easy, natural.

"I miss this," Rhydian murmurs, taking my hands as he stops abruptly.

"I know what you mean." I reply - and it's true. Between the wild pack, Rhydian's Mum, school and Whitewood, we've hardly had any time to be... Well, us.

"How long has it been since we did anything normal?" he wonders, tracing

light circles against the back of my left hand. I try to ignore the faint twinge, but even though the last full moon has near enough healed my wrist, it still hurts when it's pulled like that. "Sorry." he adds, loosening his grip at my expression.

"I'm fine, Rhydian," I assure him, "and I honestly can't remember. This is normal, though - comfortable."

"I'm glad you think so - it feels like I've got my best friend back, only... Only better." he explains.

"I've come a long way from 'Smelly girl', then." I tease, thinking back to when I first really talked to him.

"You're impossible!" he groans, slumping in seat as he throws his hands above his head.

"Love you too," I laugh, resting my elbows on the table and folding my hands beneath my chin. "leek boy."

"You're right," he mutters, "Maddy, shooting me down? Completely normal."

"Oi!" I protest, smacking at his hand. He whips it away just in time, smirking.

"Can't you take a joke?" he taunts, biting back his laughter.

"Course I can," I insist stubbornly.

"Sure," he sighs, "whatever you say."

"Right," I grin smugly, "as long as you know that. Now, what are we going to do 'til Tom and Shan finish school?"

"This?" he asks, leaning across the table to kiss me.

"Tempting," I allow as we break apart, "but I think that's an easy way to get yourself killed - have you met my Dad?"

"Then... Let's go to Shannon's now. Her parents'll be at work, and we can set something up. A thank you."

"That's.. actually a great idea." I admit, eyes widening in a pleasant shock at his consideration.

"Always the tone of surprise." he grins, pulling himself to his feet and waiting as I do the same. Opening the door with a dramatic sweeping gesture, he holds it for me and I call a goodbye to Bernie as we leave. The second we're out of sight, we break into a run, and I can't resist yelling:

"Race you!" - but it seems that I'm the only one full to bursting with a joyful energy, because Rhydian just takes my hand firmly. Together, we sprint across the cobblestones, and I breathe in the musty scent of the buildings around us. It smells so strongly of home that I can't believe I almost had to leave, and he squeezes my hand in reassurance.

"You don't have to go ever again." he vowes as we reach Shannon's house. I nod vaguely, distracted by finding an entrance. Luckily, there's an open window on the ground floor - the living room one.

"Here!" I exclaim, waving Rhydian over.

"Ladies first." he says, and I haul myself through. As I land softly on the carpet, a horrible smell hits my nose; sinister and sterile, almost clinical.

Whitewood!

Before I have time to think about what I'm doing, I turn and slam the window shut so that Rhydian can't get in.

"Maddy?"he calls uncertainly, his voice muffled by the glass. "Mads, what's wrong? Open the window!"

"I'm sorry!" I mouth, and his eyes lock on the chaos in the room. It's a tip, and someone has obviously been searching for something judging by the way the furniture is strewn across the floor. Rhydian pounds on the glass, howling my name as the pieces fall into place. I turn away, taking in the smashed ornaments and cracked frames, the draws that hang open.

And that's when I see it.

A small silver gleam catches my eye, and I notice a fragile trail of metallic string webbing across the floor. I run my hands nervously through my hair, chewing my lip as I try to place it. A single strand of my my brown locks falls to the floor, and when it hits the strange covering the whole thing flares red. It's just for an instant, but it makes me snarl with sudden panic. The net hums for a second, reminding me horribly of power lines, and an electronic voice states:

"Wolfblood detected."

Net...

It's a trap!

But I realise too late, and soon the strands of silver across the carpet rise, ensnaring me as I'm lifted off my feet. I hang suspended from the ceiling, and my howls of pain echo Rhydians helpless screams as the metallic string sears my skin. I was right about the silver, then. In desperation, I try to transform - but the net around me is like a cage preventing the wolf from leaving. I can't phase, and the horrible string feels like its choking me. Whimpering, I curl up inside the net and try to fight the drained feeling growing inside my body.

"Maddy!" wails Rhydian, hammering his fists against the window. "Maddy, behind you!"

He sounds so frenzied that I twist, turning with the little energy I have left.

"Hello Maddy." she says when I see her. It's Dr Whitewood, her voice a threatening purr. In her hand is a plastic bag, containing a single plaster.

She's found Shannon's evidence.

"Let... Let me go!" I try, but my voice is already weak with exhaustion.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," sighs Whitewood, shaking her head as if in sincere regret, "that wouldn't do at all. You see, the wild man... Alric, is it? He has promised to destroy this evidence against me in a way that even I cannot achieve. All he asks in return us your capture. Admittedly, he also wanted your little pet outside - but I'll deal with him later."

"You... You won't... You won't get away with this!"

"Oh, Madeline - I already have. I've won. The whole world will know about you and your kind, know what monsters you are. I'll have you for evidence - necessary you see, nothing personal. And as if this wasn't enough, there'll be nothing left to link me to your inhuman species."

"You're the monster!" I spit, filled with an electrifying rush of rage.

"Maybe," she allows, "but I've still succeeded."

"You've failed!" I tell her, but the sound of my voice is much too loud. Too deep, as well - throaty and growling. That's not my voice...

Alric.

I force my eyes wide open, and see he's standing right behind Dr Whitewood. She may be clever enough to spy on Shannon's house, but she's no match for Alric's cunning.

"You've failed," he repeats, "the other cub is still free. For this, you will pay!" and with that, he rips the transparent bag from her trembling hands and tosses it through the air. By some miracle, it catches on a strand of the net and I tug it inside.

"But look - don't you see? He can't leave her! He's nowhere near free!" Whitewood pleads.

"That is not enough!" snarls Alric, and he lifts his clawed hand level with her throat - just as the glass finally gives way under Rhydians beating and the window shatters.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm really sorry this chapter took so long - I had it all written out last night to post first thing this morning, but when I looked it wasn't there!**

Rhydian's POV.

I lurch as the window shatters beneath my hands, but using the momentum I launch myself through it's jagged remains.

"Rhydian!" Maddy screams, her voice hoarse with exhaustion as the silver seeps through her skin and poisons her blood. It goes against every instinct I have not to rush to her aid, but I need to focus on Alric. Forcing my gaze on him, I watch his hand freeze just in front of Whitewood's neck. I should let him tear her to pieces, should want him to - but I don't.

"Enough!" I growl, and his dun eyes churn to a mustard yellow as my anger breaks his trance.

"And why should a listen to you, cub?" he spits, pushing Whitewood's into the doorway before advancing slowly towards me. I hear the soft thunk as she falls to the floor and I muster up all the courage I have.

"Because I've won!" I snarl venomously, trying to keep him distracted. "How many times must you lose, Alric? An old wolf like you is no match for us - haven't we proven that already?"

"You may have been lucky before - but your tame mate is mine! When I kill her, my reputation will be restored! With her death, I will bring back my honor!"

"This is honorable?" I demand, throwing a hand behind me to gesture at Maddy, "Trapping kids in a humans house, with human technology? And you can't even do that without one of them!" I scoff with exaggerated contempt.

"The circumstances, perhaps, are not ideal," he allows, "but I'll make my peace with whatever can destroy her!"

"Like hell!" I growl, throwing myself towards him as he stares hungrily at Maddy. Transforming in midair, I bury my claws into his chest and send him crashing to the floor. Alric swipes at my neck in retaliation, but his claws catch harmlessly in my fur. I bark once, snapping my jaws and baring my teeth as I pin him more firmly to the coarse carpet. Surely he knows I have him cornered?

"I submit!" Alric howls in anguish, and I hesitantly loosen my grip.

I should've known it was too easy.

In one fluid movement, he shoves me against the wall and plunges his hand into Whitewood's pocket. Dazed, I watch helplessly as he springs to his feet and pushes his hand through a gap in the net that ensnares Maddy, as if to hit her arm. She gasps as he presses his thumb into his clenched fist before ripping his arm back out and bolting through the window. There's a sickening tugging noise as she pulls a thin object from her skin, and she stares vacantly in my direction. Her hand slumps against her lap, and her limp fingers release the object, sending it flying to the floor.

It's a syringe, and the inside is coated with the remains of a thick silver residue.

"Maddy!" I cry, phasing as I run to her side. Without thinking, I grip a strand of the metallic net and I howl as it burns my skin.

"You can't help her." Whitewood's states calmly.

My voice is broken as I demand "You do it then!"

"No - your kind are monsters, and the less of you there are the better."

"Please," I beg, dropping to my knees and cradling my injured hands to my stomach, "you have to fix her! She's everything to me."

"Soon it will be too late - and how can I fix something entirely unnatural?"

"You have to!" I shout, filled with a sudden surge of anger.

"What has she ever done for me?" Whitewood hisses, leaning against the doorway as she struggles to her feet.

"I saved your life!"

"That doesn't change the fact that your species are vicious, callous!"

"We're part human, too!" I remind her. "And you're part... Us."

"What if this is burden I can't carry? My secret should die with the girl!"

"But it doesn't need to - Maddy couldn't tell anyone. She wouldn't."

" How can you be sure?"

"Because... Because it's what we do - keep the secret, I mean." I tell her, fixing an agonized gaze on the still girl in the net. I swear I can her her pulse becoming thready, weak.

"It's... It's impossible!" Whitewood moans - but I can hear the indecision as her wavers.

"Not if you don't make it," I murmur quietly, "not if you do the right thing."

There's an infinite moment of deafening silence as I reach through the string to grasp Maddy's slack hand, and then -

"There is a way," Whitewood's voice cracks through the hazy fog of tantalizing despair, "but you won't like it."

"Anything." I swear, scrambling to my feet.

"The silver spreads slowly," explains Whitewood, her words tripping over themselves in her haste. She's in her element, safe in familiar territory. "Right now, it should be contained in her upper arm. There's an antidote, but it's not effective unless you can apply it directly to the affected area. In her blood."

"I have to cut her," I breathe as this sinks in.

"It's the only way," Whitewood shrugs, "besides, I have no scalpel."

"Then what are we waiting for?" I ask, my voice tight with crushing sense of dread, foreboding. "Get her out."

Infuriatingly slowly, she treads across the carpet and places her palm across the top of the net. It glows a nauseating olive green that flashes lime in my watery eyes. Then, it fades to a dull leaden grey before disintegrating. Just in time, I throw my arms out to catch Maddy and lay her gently on the nearby sofa.

"Go ahead," Whitewood orders in a clipped tone.

"I'm sorry, Mads." I whisper as my nails lengthen instinctively to claws. I rest the jagged edge of one just above the spot where Alric stabbed the needle. It feels so wrong, I practically blanch as I carve a shallow gash into her delicate skin. Behind me, Whitewood's hand extends with a soaked wad of tissue. I have no idea what it is, but it smells so natural and fresh, like mown grass, that I don't question it; I just accept it with a quivering hand and dab the mixture lightly across the wound.

"That's enough," assures the doctor, and I pull away, keeling back on the floor.

"What now?" I ask, resting my left side against the sofa so that I'm facing Maddy.

"We wait."


	14. Chapter 14

A lot of you asked if Rhydian had been tricked into poisoning Maddy - and I definitely toyed with the idea! Question is, did I use it...?

**Maddy's POV.**

When Alric stabs the barb-like object deep into my arm, there is a burst of white hot pain, like a barrel of blinding, star-light fireworks exploding into my arm. As the gleaming embers rain down like shivering snow, they settle into a dusty mist. A fine covering at first, but thickening as it's smeared across my blurry vision. When I pull the needle out, there is a flash of molten silver flames that consume what little I can still see.

The dense smoke clogging up my veins leeches through my skin as if I were made of lace, and I feel an oily cloud surround me. The searing pain burns on, and I catch only scraps of the conversation between Rhydian and Whitewood:

Monsters... everything... unnatural... life...vicious... burden... secret... die... right...anything. A meaningless tangle of words that clash in their jumbled tones until I can barely make sense of them. When I do, the meanings I find are twisted, disturbing -

Everything is unnatural, Life is vicious, Secrets kill anything right - and more, so much more; a hail of miserable expressions that turn the leaden mist soupy, as if it means to drown me.

I need to snap out of this, fast. In desperation, I search for any shred of goodness to buoy me up from this depressive tide. The first thing that pops into my mind is a giddy swooping in my stomach as a familiar pair of laughing, summer-sky eyes meet mine. Rhydian, of course. I let the memory wash over me, embracing the dizzy joy it brings. If I concentrate hard enough, I can almost imagine myself flying with it.

Not flying - falling. There is a brief sensation of plummeting, and then I'm caught. Placed on something soft. There's an apology, and a distant tearing as I feel a feathery touch trail down my skin. Then -

Something achingly fresh, stinging like a winter gale, lights my arm on fire again; but only for a moment. As it spreads, it becomes soothing, like the light dew of a morning meadow.

Meadows...

I remember telling Rhydian to think if them once, to calm him down when he was being question by Jeffries about the art exhibition. Kissed him in one, too.

I like meadows.

As I begin to relax, I feel the mixture loosen my tar-like blood - but the storm around me only solidifies further; my own private hurricane of tin and iron.

I don't like hurricanes.

I want to call out to Rhydian, find him and beg him to bring me out of this relentless smoggy gale - but I can't. To speak would be to loosen whatever hold I have left on myself, and I would succumb to the writhing screams inside me. Better to stay silent.

Except I don't; as the soothing mixture ripples through my blood, I give a small sigh of content. I can feel it washing every last bit of the poisonous silver from my system, cleansing even my thoughts. The refreshed feeling tumbles through me, spinning my head, and I wonder idly if this is what it feels like to be drunk. I don't think so, though; from the instant I made a sound, a strong grasp has enveloped my hand, keeping me rooted to the earth like an anchor.

I think that's what wakes me up, what lifts the clouds.

When my eyes fly open, I register only the glint of sunlight across hair of woven gold. In the next few seconds, everything comes back to me; Alric, Whitewood, Shannon's house. As I gasp in horror, the boy who kneels, half-asleep, on the faded carpet snaps up his head.

"Maddy." Rhydian says once, before he even sees me. Taking me in as my eyes find Dr Whitewood's pale, turmoiled face, he beams briefly before demanding, "What's wrong?"

"Shannon's going to kill me." I state simply, gazing with a fascinated kind of dread at the wreck that was her living room.

Rhydian just laughs; "Mads, we've got time - she doesn't come home for another hour."

"I will help." Whitewood interjects, her voice tight as stretched elastic.

I shake my head vehemently. "I think you should go."

"Thank you, though," Rhydian murmurs quietly, "for saving her when I couldn't."

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again." She replies.

"Never."

Turning towards me, Whitewood scoops something from the floor. A plastic bag, containing a single plaster. Her DNA. "You're a good person, Maddy Smith," she sighs, pressing it into my hand, "just take this in case I forget."

I nod, speechless as I tuck it into my pocket - and with that she climbs through the broken window to our left and leaves.

"You really are staying now, Mads - no escaping this time." Rhydian grins, clambering to his feet and lifting me up into a bear hug.

"I can't believe it." I whisper, and then I collapse into a torrent of relieved tears. Rhydian releases me immediately, looking straight towards the tender red lines branded into my skin and the shallow gash in my upper arm.

"Maddy, I'm sorry." he exclaims sincerely, his blue eyes a whirlpool of regret. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know." I assure him with an offhand shrug as I wipe my eyes.

"Let me patch you up." he pleads - but alarm bells peal in my ears.

"Let's just wait for Shannon to get home - she'll know what she's doing. Not that you don't!" I hasten to add as he feigns a wounded expression. "I just think we need to clear up Whitewood's mess so she doesn't have a heart attack."

"I guess." Rhydian concedes, and for the next hour we work in an easy, companionable, silence, slowly and methodically piecing the house back together. By the time we've finished, all that's left to prove Whitewood was even hear is the gaping hole where the window used to sit.

"What do we do about that?" asks Rhydian, reading my mind. Pondering over my answer, I step towards the empty frame and trace one finger across then face of a single, remaining shard. The glass is ice beneath my touch, and it feels strangely fragile even for what it is.

"We close the curtains for now," I decide, "and when she comes in, we jump out from behind the sofa, like a surprise party. That'll explain why it's dark, and then we take her into the kitchen to make drinks while we tell her. Ease her into it."

"You're a little genius, you know that?" he replies, with the air of someone commenting on the weather.

I try to hide the smile that breaks across my face, "Just cunning - it's a wolf thing, remember?"

"Must be an alpha thing." he corrects.

"Give over, Rhydian!" I laugh, shoving him playfully in the chest.

He shakes his head in disbelief "Your Dad was right - alpha females; total joyride."

Luckily for him, I hear the scratching of a key in the lock before I can think of some witty comeback.

"It's Shannon!" I hiss, dragging him to crouch behind the sofa. Fortunately, he's already whisked the curtains closed.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Shannon calls from the doorway as she wipes her feet. Tom's light tread sounds right behind her.

"Shan, can we just go in?" he complains. "It's freezing."

"I know that!" she sighs in exasperation. "But it looks like Mum cleaned the floor, look."

"No she didn't!" I think with impatient glee. As usual, Shannon moves towards the living room to dump her things on the sofa.

"Why's it so dark?" she complains, fumbling for the light switch.

"Maybe cause it's winter, Shan?" Tom suggests. Helpfully.

"Thank you, Sherlock." Shannon retorts. As her fingers finally find the switch, Rhydian and I jump out from out hiding place.

"Surprise!" we yell in unison, laughing as our best friends scream in delight.

"You're back!" cries Shannon, racing over and throwing her arms round me.

"Yeah," I say, "Rhydian talked me into it."

"I had a little help of course," he winks quickly at Shannon as I release her, "right Shan?"

"Obviously." she grins.

I roll my eyes. "Do I even want to know where you found the plaster?"

"No." she admits. "Speaking of which, what happened to your arm?"

"Long story." I sigh.

"Well, lets get it sorted out." Shannon says, pulling me into the kitchen to hunt for any medical supplies.

I give her the short version as she clumsily wraps my arm in a strip of bandage and smears some ointment onto my stinging skin; Whitewood trapped me. Alric nearly killed me. Rhydian convinced her to help save me. I make sure to tell her how we put the house back in order before I explain about the window.

"So, sorry about that," I finish, "I'll pay for it if you like."

"Don't worry about it," she waves dismissively, "I'll tell my parents it was some kids messing round with a football or something."

"Thanks, Shan." I smile, pulling her into a quick hug again.

"Don't mention it - I'm just glad you're back!"

"Me, too."

"Well, I don't think we're the only ones." she smirks teasingly, nodding towards the boys stood against the doorway.

"What do you mean?" I frown.

"Rhydian hasn't taken his eyes off you." she says teasingly.

"Whatever, Shan." I shake my head, looking down to try and cover the tell-tale blush that creeps across my cheeks.

"I'm serious - it's like he's afraid you're going to vanish into smoke the minute he can't see you."

"I'm right here you know," Rhydian calls from the doorway, "just thought I'd say." he grins as I turn to face him.

"Well then," Shannon continues, not one to let embarrassment deter her, "you should know that you've gone all moony eyed over Mads, wolf-boy. Just thought I'd say."

"I think we all know that, Shan." Tom assures her - and then I'm not the only one blushing.

"Funny, you two." I snap - but I can't stay mad at them. I'm too overjoyed at being with each other, being our pack again.

"Mads and Rhydian, sitting in a tree," Shannon begins in a sing-song tone, with Tom catching on and miming conducting.

Rhydian sighs. "If you can't beat them..." and with that, he crosses the short space of kitchen between us and kisses me as the cheers of our friends ring in my ears.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm not really sure where to go with this story, so I think I'm just going to write a few chapters where our happy couple can enjoy being together before anything else threatens them:) I'd be happy to hear any of your suggestions!**

Rhydian's POV.

I never thought I'd say this, but it's strangely nice to go back to school the next day, to be in a place where the biggest danger is choking to death on the K's cheap perfume. Even knowing for sure what day it is (Tuesday) brings a sense of certainty, reliability. For the first time in a while, I feel sure of the world as I slump across my desk in form - and, even more unusual, I'm early.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," laughs a quiet voice from above me, "you're acting like a it's a no-moon!"

"Hey, Mads!" I grin, my head snapping up as I pull out her chair for her.

She smiles fleetingly in thanks as she sits down. "Where were you this morning?" she asks, glancing nervously at the scratches on our scarred table.

"My foster parents... They, uh, weren't too keen to let me go to school on my own. Not sure they trust me after... Everything that's happened. Sorry I couldn't meet you."

"Oh, it's alright. Understandable, I suppose - I mean, you did run away to save my life. Twice." she says, her face a picture of mock reprimand.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." I tease sarcastically. "Next time you feel like getting me grounded, just... I don't know, trash my house or something - there's no need to nearly get yourself killed by Alric. Three times."

"Don't forget the fire!"

"Or the power lines." I shudder. "Seriously, Mads - I'm starting to think you're suicidal."

"Hardly - you're the one who got trapped in that first net and then slept through a fire!" she points out.

We're so engrossed in our conversation, we jump a mile when Shannon says: "What's all this about nets and fire?"

"God, Shannon don't do that!" Maddy exclaims, her eyes clouding over with a post-it-note milk yellow until she looks up to see her friend.

"Are you going to answer me or what?" Shannon continues, taking her seat before swiveling round to face us again.

"Or what, at this rate." I answer, nodding at the door as the handle rattles. Just as I thought, it's Jeffries.

"This isn't over!" she hisses, and I stifle a laugh as Maddy pulls a face.

Mr Jeffries drones on and on, even through the bell (unfortunately, we have history first), but by the time he's finished the register, Maddy and I have devised a game. We each have thirty seconds to draw part of a portrait of the other person, and then we swap papers. Again and again, on and off throughout the lesson - in between work, of course. Thankfully, Shannon has the worst timing; every time she tries to distract us with questions about the past few days, Jeffries seems to walk past as if he wants to know, too, and I get to dodge them. Oh, well...

Maddy soon gets frustrated with our game. She moans that there's no point in her ruining my drawings, and flicks her pencil moodily off the table.

"Ok, we'll stop." I say, and I show her the 'finished' products. They're awful, a patchy mess of contrasting scribbles that look about as much like us as potatoes. I don't say it, but I actually quite like them. The riot of textures and shades, the mixture of both our work... It reminds me of the chaos of being a Wolfblood; having to change abruptly as need demands, rely on others to help with complex, would-be-simple, situations.

"I think we should!" Maddy laughs, and I nod - but when she looks away, I slip the pictures in my pocket and carry on alone. All day, I sketch quick images of her; giggling as she flicks the paint on the end of her brush at me in art, frowning at a test tube that shines the same gold as her 'wolf' eyes in science, leaning against the wall at break, pulling bored faces at me in English, pouting jokingly as she messes with the costumes in drama... Her face looks up at me between the cream pages of my sketchbook, and I smile in satisfaction. Rushed? Yes. Messy? Yes. Brilliant? No. I love them anyway, because they're completely, one-hundred percent Maddy. I've caught every side of her, captured the very life in her eyes, and I realize with a start as I'm driven home at the end of the day that I know her face by heart. Every contour, every mark, every movement is filed meticulously in my mind.

I never realized how much she'd crept up on me.

When I arrive at home, I take the stairs two at a time and flop onto my bed. The book of sketches hangs loosely in my fingers as I dangle my hand over the edge, and I let it drop of buttery light float dreamily through the open window, and with the lazy scent of wildflowers and exhausting thoughts of a mound of homework, it's hard to stay awake.

That is, until a harsh buzzing from my pockets brings me rudely back to an alert state. Grumbling groggily, I pull my phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I answer, fighting off a yawn.

"Hi," responds a soft, dangerously enchanting voice.

"What's up, Mads?"

"Nothing much. You ok?"

"Fine." I assure her.

"Still grounded?" she asks.

"Only for the next century!" I laugh sarcastically.

Maddy sighs. "Too bad."

"I don't have to be - you game for meeting up tonight?"

"I suppose."

"Midnight picnic?"

"Sounds great!" a smile paints her tone with excitement.

"At the school, on the roof? You can see it all from there - no trees."

"It's a date," she agrees, "pick us up later?"

"Sure. See you... Half eleven?"

"I'll be waiting!"

'Me too...' I think, beaming as we hang up. The sudden silence is unsettlingly empty, but if I close my eyes, I can still hear her gentle voice. Allowing it to wash over me for just a minute, I try to think how I should prepare. Romantic rooftop picnics by moonlight? I believe Tom would call that cuddly. Maddy just brings it out in me, I guess - we are together, after all, even if neither of us have said it. We just kind of knew. It's instinctive like that.

I wait impatiently for darkness.

Once the Vaughns have gone to bed, I slip silently into the kitchen and fill a small rucksack with food; ham sandwiches, chicken drumsticks, raspberries, vegan chocolate, pop... All of Maddy's favorites. Thank God my foster parents haven't noticed my secret stash of meat! Stuffing in a patchwork blanket as an afterthought, I climb stealthily through the open window.

A perfect getaway - I celebrate by racing the four miles to her house.

Ten minutes. A record.


	16. Chapter 16

To celebrate this fanfic getting over 10,000 views, here's a long, extra cute chapter for you all!:) p.s. sorry if the translation near the end is wrong - you can never be sure with google translate!

Maddy's POV.

Perched on the end of my bed, I wait impatiently as the seconds drip by. I gnaw my nails in nervous anticipation and knot my fingers in my threadbare quilt, listening to the drum of my tapping foot. By the time eleven o' clock crawls around, I feel like I'm about to explode with anxious excitement.

"Maddy, love? Is everything ok?" My Mam calls drowsily from the room next door.

"Fine, Mam - just a little... Wired."

"Alright, pet. Just try to relax."

"Sure, Mam." I sigh, forcing myself to lie back on my covers and deepen my breathing. It takes a few minutes, but Mam eventually settles back into sleep as she falls for my act. Motionless, I stare blankly at the ceiling. My mind is miles away - four miles, to be precise.

As always, my thoughts lie with Rhydian.

Lazily absorbing the sweet, musty tendrils of night air that creep through my window, I wonder what he's doing. With fifteen minutes until he's arranged to pick me up, he'll probably be on his way. I close my eyes, blissfully recalling our earlier conversation; from the hopeful tint to his voice and his thoughtful suggestions, to the involuntary grin that I knew shaped his words...

I cup my hands over my face, screening my smile from the night.

"Rhydian..." I murmur, eagerly counting each passing moment. I make it to seven hundred and eighty seven before the numbers are joined by something else; a fluid string of taps against the glass of my window.

"Maddy!"

Trying to fight the grin that breaks across my face, I tiptoe to the window and throw it open. As I look down, I can see that Rhydian wears his usual crooked, laughing smile. He jerks his head to the side, raising his eyebrows; 'You coming?'

It's almost unsettling how well I can read him.

In response, I climb onto the window ledge and prepare to jump. There's a whistling in my ears as I slip to the ground, and the wind teases my hair from my face until it rustles above me. I land with a dull thump as my feet strike the Earth, and Rhydian's hand reaches down to help me up.

"Hey Mads." he smirks as I brush my hands against my jeans, "If you're done showing off, I believe we have a date?"

"Push off, Rhydian!" I laugh, shoving his shoulder and breaking into a run. He shifts something more securely across his back and tears after me, howling with childish glee. After around fifteen minutes of slicing through the bitter night, we arrive at the deserted school grounds. Rhydian launches himself over the fence without thought, tumbling through the crisp air.

"Now who's the show off?" I mutter, rolling my eyes as he makes a show of sticking the landing. I scramble up the fence after him, tossing myself a good ten feet ahead.

"Mads, wait up!" he calls, running after me.

"Try keeping up!" I yell, racing towards the nearest building. By the time I've reached it, Rhydian's right behind me. I pull myself onto the window ledge next to me and kick off from it, just managing to grasp the rooftop by my fingertips. I haul myself up and collapse against the rigid surface, swinging my legs over the edge as Rhydian flops down next to me.

"Caught you." he pants, grasping my hand and sliding a bag from his shoulders. He slings it to the side and points towards the sky. "See what I mean?"

"You can see it all." I remember, slowly echoing his words on the phone. I tilt my head towards the charcoal dome above us, and gasp as I take it in. The night sky is as glossy as onyx, with only a few wisps of silvery clouds smudged like fingerprints across its surface. The waning moon gleams silver, surrounded by a shimmering band of pearly light that turns the scattered stars into dying embers by comparison.

"Perfect, right?" Rhydian murmurs, and I breathe in his heavy scent. He smells of sawdust, and a sweet, musky, layer envelopes the unmistakable trace of paint.

"Perfect." I agree, pressing my cheek to the roof's frozen surface to smile at him. He beams warmly in response, and I laugh as I sudden thought blooms in my mind. The darkness dyes Rhydian's hair a creamy brown, and with it flattened against the roof...

"What is it? He frowns in irritation.

Choking back my laughter, I try to explain. "You look like... It's just... I feel like Cinderella!" I decide, whispering softly.

"Wolfblood princess of Stoanybridge," he chuckles, sighing as his words fade into the growing breeze, "it's just a shame I'm hardly prince charming."

"You'll do," I shrug teasingly, "besides, look at our kingdom compared to his poxy palace."

"True." Rhydian allows, following my lead as I tip my head towards the midnight sky.

"This... This is all the magic I need." I say honestly, glad to realize the genuine truth in my words.

"Our own little fairy-tale." he agrees.

"Thanks for showing us this, Rhydian."

"Don't mention it, Mads."

So I don't. Instead, we lay there in a comfortable silence as we watch a thin cover of misty clouds shroud the moon. For my part, I'm glad of it; the moon only seems to create a tug of longing in my gut, send a prickle over my skin. The strange thing is, this time neither lessens - only shifts, the pull moving towards the boy next to me.

Eventually, Rhydian breaks the quiet. "Powerful, isn't it?"

"Only to us." I point out.

"I'm not talking about the moon." he says gently, voice unusually low.

"Neither was I."

"You know, I still can't believe it. That I was lucky enough to fall for my best friend. That she feels the same."

"Neither can I," I murmur, my heart hammering against my chest, "but it feels right, doesn't it?"

"Completely. Crazy, unbelievable... But right."

"How long have you known?" I ask him, and thankfully, he understands.

"I think... I think since the blood test," he begins, "I mean, I felt something before, but that's when it hit me. I realized just how worried I was when you passed out, how relieved I was after you woke up. Then you kissed me - just on the cheek, but it was enough. I felt so much right then - happy, confused, hopeful... I couldn't explain it. Only..."

"Only what?" I ask encouragingly.

"Only, I didn't have long to adjust to it. By the time I'd owned up to how I felt, my Mum came... Then Bryn, and it didn't matter anymore. Whatever I felt, I couldn't act on it, so I had to try and forget."

"What about when you came back?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you, Mads. I knew just how much I'd needed you while I was gone, and I couldn't risk losing you again. It felt like... Everything I touched was glass, just seconds from falling apart."

"Jana said you never even mentioned me." I whisper, shying away from the hurt accusation in my voice.

"I couldn't. It was too painful."

"Did you... Did you love her, Rhydian?"

"Never. She was a sister to me, Mads - a friend that stopped me going completely insane, but couldn't really reach me."

"But, I thought -"

"- I know. I'm sure she did, too, at first."

"She certainly acted like it." I scoff, remembering her desperate attempts to cling to Rhydian.

"You could've been nicer, Mads - or were you too jealous?" he teases jokingly.

"Don't push your luck."

"You were!" he laughs, nudging my waist with his elbow. "Anyway, what about you?"

"I don't know," I sigh, trying to pinpoint the exact moment that Rhydian became more than just my best friend, "but I think it was just before my first transformation. The way you smiled at me... all I could think about was how you'd helped me before; setting off the alarm, racing me in the forest... I realized how much I needed you, and how panicked I got when I you fell off that roof."

"That was kind of cute - you screamed my name if I remember rightly." he replies teasingly.

"I'll still push you off this one!" I scowl, smacking his arm to prove my point.

"Scary, Mads." he smiles, his eyes glinting mischievously as the night paints them cobalt. "That seems like ages ago now, doesn't it?"

"Definitely - it was fun, though." I admit, thinking back to how we'd played around as if we were cubs.

"I never did thank you for sharing your lunch with me that day." he blurts suddenly.

Almost snorting with laughter I shake my head in disbelief. "What did you expect me to do? I couldn't stand watching you stare at all that green with such a martyred face - you looked starved!"

"Just my luck to be fostered by vegetarians, huh?" he grins, leaning back on his elbows and pushing himself to a sitting position. "That reminds me..." he adds, scooping up his discarded backpack and rifling through it. He brings out a feast fit for, well, wolves; a selection of all my favorite foods, lined up along the roof.

"Midnight picnic." I smile, helping myself to a sandwich. I'm famished, even considering that I skipped dinner earlier, and we tuck in gratefully. As soon as we're finished, Rhydian smirks self indulgently.

"Pretty good, right?" he gloats.

"Yeah - but it's pretty impossible to go wrong with meat!"

"I guess." he allows, gazing up at the ebony sky. "Wait, Maddy, look at that!"

"What?" I demand, the night pouring through my veins as I panic instinctively.

"It's fine" he assures, placing a soothing hand on top of mine, "but I think we'd better go soon." Looking up, I sigh as I realize he's right; while we ate, the wisps of cloud have formed a thick, heavy clump, thrust like a fist into the night air.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right." I groan, not exactly relishing the prospect of the oncoming downpour.

"Time to take you home, Cinders." Rhydian murmurs reluctantly, lifting me into his arms and leaping from the roof. He carries me easily the entire way home, springing over fences and walls as if I weigh nothing. I knot my fingers into his shirt, clinging desperately onto this perfect night. All too soon, we arrive below my open bedroom window and a light drizzle coats the air.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask, stalling for time as he sets me on my feet.

"Of course," he replies, taking a deep breath before he says; "Nos da, fy tywysoges hardd."

"What?" I frown - but after a brief kiss, Rhydian's already torn off into the forest.

It's only later, once I've clambered through the window and into bed that the words translate. I remember Jana, confiding in a lonely moment how her father would send her to sleep. I carry the words as she did, like a cherished blanket, as they lull me into dreams.

Nos da, fy tywysoges hardd; Goodnight, my beautiful princess.


	17. Chapter 17

You're all going to love me - I've thought of an extra horrible plot twist... *insert evil laugh* ;)

**Rhydian's POV.**

Trying in vain to stop the smile that threatens to split my face, I launch myself through my open bedroom window. Whilst I have to admit it's a relief to get out of the icy hail, I wish fervently that the night hadn't had to end. I shake my hair out onto the wooden floor, avoiding the panels I know will creak as I slip into bed.

I'm still trying to figure out where the welsh came from.

Tossing and turning under my covers, I mouth the words against my pillow. Their fruity, velvety taste is as strong as it was earlier, and their shape falls from my lips just as easily.

**Nos da, fy tywysoges hardd; Goodnight, my beautiful princess.**

I couldn't seem to hold in the expression, looking at Maddy as she wore her crown of raindrops. They streaked her hair like diamonds, and the fierce gleam in her eyes was nothing if not regal. Really, I suppose it couldn't be helped - especially given the fairy-tale theme to our previous conversations...

I try to console myself with these thoughts, but really I can't help wondering if she even understood. I acted like an idiot, running away without any explanation of my words. For all Maddy knows, I could've said anything - although I'm sure she knows me better than to ever dream I would say a thing against her. I mean, I can't even stand people calling her tame!

I'll just have to trust that if she doesn't know, she'll ask.

I sigh, rolling over to stare vacantly at the ceiling. By the time my alarm clock reads four in the morning, I give up; tonight, sleep is determined to evade me. Hauling myself up, I fumble for my discarded sketchbook. It rests open against the floor, and I pick it up before flipping to the inside cover. Luckily, I've tucked a pen within the spiral-bound spine, and I unearth it gratefully. On the blank reverse of the book's cover, I ink the words that echo stubbornly through my mind;

Fy tywysoges hardd.

I trace the outline of the letters beneath each image of Maddy, not daring to make any further marks. Because I used a relatively new sketchbook, the drawings of her are all that crowd it's opening pages, and it feels right, dedicating the whole thing to her in this way. I might never bring myself to show her, but I will know that this is a book for my own beautiful princess.

I add to the collection of pictures absentmindedly, watching as the soft, peach rays of dawn trickle gradually into my room. When my alarm clock eventually sounds to 'wake me up' for school, I spend a moment turning a critical eye over the new sketches. I've tried to include everything from our midnight picnic; Maddy flying through the air to land at my feet, leaping over the fence with all the grace my pen can capture, sprawled across the roof as her eyes are infused with blazing starlight...

I think I can work with these.

Surprisingly happy with the results, I bury myself in the achingly familiar task of preparing for school. The repetitive routine demands little thought, and I'm quickly done with time to spare. I wait impatiently for one of my foster parents to come downstairs, obediently complying with their ridiculous new rules - but neither of the Vaughns stir.

It might be time for mutiny.

Rushing frantically in case one of them happens to wake, I scrawl a hasty note and lay it on the table.

'Sorry I didn't wake you; already late for school. -R'

I'm not, but they'll buy it. I have to ignore a distant pang of guilt as I slip through the front door, but at the same time there is a strange sense of liberation. Freedom. And really, whats wrong with me walking to school with Maddy? This is as natural as the organic junk my foster parents love so much.

Fighting the exhaustion behind my now heavy lids, I run the four miles to Maddy's house again. When I arrive, I notice for the first time how unusually cold it is. Above me, the sky is a perfect sheet of alabaster white, and the crisp air is peppered with a swarm of crumbling autumn leaves. Rapping on the icy door, it's a relief to feel the warmth pour from inside the little cottage.

Maddy beams when she sees me, looking a little flustered as she tries to smooth down her disheveled hair; "Rhydian! I thought...?"

"It was time for mutiny." I explain briefly, wiping my feet on the mat as she steps back to let me in.

"Isn't it always with you?" she grins teasingly, before calling behind her; "Mam, Rhydian's here!"

"Alright, pet - are you off?" Emma replies.

"Just a second!" Maddy hollers, darting up the stairs and leaving me stranded in the hallway. From her bedroom, I hear a tearing, ripping noise, followed by a static rustling. It stops suddenly, and she charges back down the stairs. Her hair floats around her in silky curtains, and she smooths it down once.

It takes a while to realize she was brushing her hair.

"That sounded brutal," I tell her as she yells a quick goodbye to her parents.

"Well, I have to attack it if I want to get anywhere." Maddy says, raking a hand through her brown locks. "See, it's already tangled!"

"You're such a girl sometimes, Mads!" I laugh at her anguished expression.

"Bit of a princess?" she suggests, her joking voice hinting conspicuously.

"Definitely. How did you...?"

"Cerri's not the only parent who speaks welsh." She replies vaguely.

It takes me a moment to realize who she means. "Jana."

"Yep."

"Sorry I didn't, you know... Explain."

"Don't worry about it - it was sweet."

The side of my mouth curves into an irrepressible smile "That's alright then."

"Good. Race you!" she taunts, pushing my chest lightly.

"Or I could just do this." I say, bending down and throwing her over my shoulder. She pummels at my my back, squealing in a blend of protest and happiness as we enter the forest.

"Get off!" Maddy yells, kicking at my stomach and clawing desperately for a hold on my rucksack.

"Not a chance, princess - I'm the alpha round here!" I insist, taking off at a run.

Maddy scoffs, "We'll see about that!", and with those words she grips a strap of my bag and pulls, using the momentum to flip herself over my shoulder. Taken aback, I loosen my hold on her and she sends me crashing to the floor. Before I can get up, she races over and rests a foot on top of my chest, howling triumphantly at the blank sky.

"I'm the leader of the pack!" she proclaims.

"Never!" I mock-growl, seizing her ankle and lifting it suddenly. The movement tips her off-balance, and she falls to the ground with a muffled thud. In a flash, I roll over and place my hands either side of Maddy, crouching above her.

"Give up?" I challenge teasingly with a victorious smirk.

"You wish!" she grins, sweeping her palms under mine so that my arms crumple. As I land on top of her, she grasps my wrists and twists, meaning to turn me onto my back - but she judges the force wrong and we go tumbling down a hill of papery leaves and soil. The world swirls in a riot of browns, white and grey as we roll uncontrollably, and we clutch each other tighter on an impulse. I crow with mirth, and by the time we slam to a halt at the base of a skeletal tree we've both collapsed with laughter.

"Let's call that a draw." I wheeze, clutching a stitch in my stomach.

"Are you a wolf or not?" she pants, scrambling to her feet and pinning me to the forest floor.

"Not right now, no - do you remember school, Mads?" I ask jokingly as I struggle to break free.

"Oh, no!" she wails, releasing me and tearing off towards it.

"Don't mind me!" I yell after her, springing to my feet and dusting off my shirt.

"I won't!" she shouts, glancing back at me with a quick smirk. I grin to myself, bolting to catch up with her.

"Honestly Mads, do you have to be such a cub?" I groan as she sprints faster away from me.

"You're just jealous cause I'm top dog!" she calls as we reach the field surrounding the school. Only then does Maddy slow to a brisk walk, and I finally catch up. Seizing her hand so she can't run away again, we make our way towards a waiting Tom and Shannon. Smiling knowingly at each other, they both turn a raised eyebrow and smirk at our linked hands.

"Nice of you to join us!" Shannon says, tracing a small heart with her index fingers.

"Whatever, Shan!" Maddy replies, rolling her eyes and blushing furiously.

"Yeah," I add helpfully, "how are you and Harry anyway?" and then it's Shannon's turn to flush a tomato red.

"Good, if you must know - we're going out this Friday."

"Ooh, Shan and Harry!" Tom says in a sing-song voice, poking her playfully at the waist. Laughing, we enter the school and make our way through the hallways until we reach our form.

The day goes wrong from there.

As we arrived a minute late, Jeffries thinks it's fair to put us all in after-school detention, and as if that wasn't enough I'm such a dunce in Maths that I have to stay behind for ten minutes at break for 'extra tuition'. Finally, me and Mads can't even risk doing P.E - running, in the field - in case we get carried away. Sulking and generally feeling sorry for ourselves, we sit scowling on the bench, feigning stomach pains. I dig the heels of my shoes into the damp grass moodily, and beside me Maddy leans forwards to rest her chin in her hands.

"Well, this is fun." she moans sarcastically.

The corner of my mouth twitches. "It could be."

"How, exactly?"

"Uh, well... We could... There's always..."

"I spy." Maddy utters suddenly, her tight tone biting.

"What?" I ask, wary of her guarded expression.

"Look." she glares, pointing to a gap in the trees bordering the field.

"Mads, would you just -" I start, scanning the forest - but then I see her; deep crimson curls and pale, pinched face standing out amongst the autumn foliage.

Jana.

"She wants... you." Maddy murmurs, squinting to make out her face. When I look again, I see she's right. Jana is beckoning to me, deliberately avoiding including Maddy. Her face is urgent, and she nods frantically when I mouth 'Me?'.

"I'd better go see what she wants." I tell Maddy, as casually as I can manage.

"Tell her I said hi." she smiles bravely, waving me away. "I'll cover for you."

"Thanks." And with that, I make sure no-ones watching as I run speedily towards Jana.

"Rhydian." She beams when I reach her, pulling me swiftly under the cover of the trees.

I cut to the chase. "What's up, Jana?"

"It's... It's complicated." she stammers, chewing her lip anxiously. Like Maddy does.

"I'm sure I can handle it."

"If you must know, it's your Mum."

I swallow down a lump in my throat, seizing Jana's upper arms as I demand, "What's happened? Is she hurt? Is Bryn...?"

"They're fine, Rhydian." she assures me, gently peeling my fingers from her. "Cerri just... Wants you back."

"But... She said it herself! I've never been wild! I thought she understood that everything I love is here!"

"She's forgotten," Jana sighs with a tentative shrug, "and now, she's threatening to find a human scientist and spill the secret - if I don't bring you back."

"Mum wouldn't do that..." I begin, but the words die in my mouth. I can't lie to myself; I don't know what my Mum would do.

"She will - it's what mothers do. You have to return, Rhydian."

"What about Maddy?"

"If you stay, Cerri will label her as a Wolfblood, too, and she'll be a target. Leave, and you can protect her from that."

"Maddy will come after me whatever I tell her - she wouldn't stop until she found me, and she'd try to talk Cerri out of it." I insist - and I know it's true, because I'd do the same.

Jana's voice is heavy as she looks up at me with imploring eyes of amber. "Then you have to make sure she never wants to see you again."

"I won't do that to Maddy." I snarl.

"I know you love her, Rhydian, but if she comes after you, Cerri will never let you go back. She'll insist that the human world has corrupted you, but if you come alone... there's a chance she'll send you back home. To Maddy."

I have to fight back an agonized howl as I realize that Jana's right. "And what would I say then? If Mum does let me come back here? 'Sorry, Mads for ripping your heart out - it was for your own good?' She'd never take me back."

"I don't think you understand, Rhydian."

"Understand what?"

Jana sighs in disbelief. "Just how much that girl loves you. Whatever you tell her, she'll understand if you return."

I try to stop my shuddering breaths. "You said I have to make sure she never wants to see me again."

"I don't think that's possible, but you have to put enough doubt in her mind that she doesn't come chasing after you right away."

"Will you help me? Convince Cerri not to go to any scientists?" I blurt, close to sobbing.

"Of course, Rhydian. We'll make her see once and for all that this is your home now."

I nod in thanks, "When has she told you to bring me back by?"

"Tonight - we leave as soon as you've finished school." Jana explains reluctantly.

"And how long will I be gone?"

"When Cerri sees you... Like this, she'll realize just how wrong the wild Wolfblood life is for you. It won't take long." she whispers, noting my miserable expression.

"So what do I say to Maddy?" I ask, already shying far away from the answer.

"Tell her... That you can't stop thinking about the wild, about me. Tell her that she was a distraction, that you can't resist being with your family. Convince her that all you've thought about since Cerri suggested it is being 'alpha male to my female'. Make her believe that you don't want her, that..."

"...I never loved her." I finish, the words slicing through my chest as I struggle to breathe.

Jana's eyes burn with regret. "I'm sorry, Rhydian. It's the only way we can make this work - and it will. We'll bring you home."

"But if it doesn't, I'm coming back anyway," I declare, trying to pull myself together, "because any time with her is better than never seeing her again, even if it means telling the whole world."

Jana just nods. "Meet me here." and with that, she melts into the dense forest. Hesitantly, I turn to face the school field again, and see that although everyone else has gone inside, Maddy still waits for me on the bench. Pale and trembling, she hovers above the seat as if trying to decide whether or not to follow me into the trees.

"Mads!" I call, quiet enough to hide the broken note in my voice.

She beams in relief, her brown eyes woven with gleaming flecks of bronze. "Rhydian!" she breathes as I jog back to her.

"Didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily, did you?" I try for a half-hearted grin.

"I don't know what I thought." she sighs as I fold my arm around her shoulders. "What did Jana want?"

"Just to tell me... How my family's doing." I decide, hoping a small degree of truth will disguise the lie.

"And?"

"And, we're going to be late for detention." I point out, deliberately avoiding the question.

"What a shame." she mutters darkly, reaching up to to clasp the hand I let dangle from her shoulder. I squeeze it in return, pressing my lips against the top of her head.

I know it's selfish, but I need to be close to her while I still can, even if I have to take it all back soon.

Detention is all I have left.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry this chapter is short - I really hated writing it:(

**Maddy's POV.**

I never thought I'd be grateful for detention, but right now anything's a welcome distraction from the pit of unease gnawing at my stomach - even the 'fun' essay Jeffries sets us. Slumping into my usual seat next to Rhydian, I try to avoid meeting his eyes more than absolutely necessary. It's hard; I'm really worried about him.

As glad as I was to see Jana, I can't get over the fact that she obviously didn't plan to include me in any conversation. She paid me about as much attention as she did when she first arrived, and that scared me. Now, Rhydian is paper-white, and with his toes perched lightly against the worn carpet he reminds me of a feather; quivering in a wind that's just seconds from snatching him away.

That also scares me.

I have to talk to him - but I can't make a sound.

Raising my eyebrows with a slight bow of my head, I nudge his foot with mine; 'You ok?'

He gives a sharp jerk of his head, nodding once distractedly; 'Fine. Case closed.'

Scowling, I press the heel of my foot firmly against his toes; 'Liar.'

Rhydian rolls his eyes, flicking my foot off of his and sweeping it back under my desk with a light kick; 'I'm fine. Leave it.'

I tap my pencil against the desk, as if in desperate thought, and glower at him; 'Tell me - I'm waiting.'

In response, he glances quickly at the clock and spins his pen in a bored circle across his desk; 'Later.'

Realising I'm not going to get anywhere until I can actually talk to him, I slam my pen onto the pages of my half-finished essay and cross my arms sulkily; 'Fine.'

Rhydian, infuriatingly, winks; 'Thanks - I win.'

Flashing a sarcastic smile in his direction, I turn back to the work on my desk. Having ended our silent conversation, Rhydian now wears an expression of horrified anticipation. His heartbeat is through the roof, and it's as if the fading ink in his biro has leeched under his skin, leaving the veins beneath with a smoky tint. Sighing in exasperation, I clasp his free hand and give his arm a gentle tug; 'Stop it.'

But he doesn't. Through the last half hour of detention, the lead in his veins steadily boils to ink, and his blue eyes turn a wild, bright yellow. The second we are dismissed, I drag him hastily from the room and out of the nearest window, which happens to overlook the running field. As we pad onto the damp grass, I lead him back to the secluded bench we sat on earlier.

"Rhydian, what's wrong?" I demand, the pent up words pouring out at last.

"I... I don't know how to tell you, Mads."

"What did Jana really want?" I persist, turning his face to mine so that he can't look away. The familiar aqua river melts through his eyes as all the fight appears to leave his body, and the sludgy cracks in his snowy skin fade.

"Maddy, I have to leave. With her."

The words slam into my chest, effectively winding me as it tightens. "Leave? With Jana? Why?"

"Because... I belong with her." he murmurs between shuddering breaths, and if I wasn't sitting, I swear I'd collapse. A silent scream builds within me, lodging in my throat as I gape wordlessly. "I always have - with her, my family... In the wild."

"That's not true!" I whisper, my voice broken in the wind.

"It is - and you know it. All of this," he begins slowly, gesturing between us and then to the world around us, "was a distraction. I need that life - it's what I was born for; freedom, leadership... Jana."

"But... Everything you said, about us - lies?"

"I had to do it - everyone expected me to, and I couldn't stand that pleading little puppy-dog look on your face every time I did something halfway decent!" he spits, every word stabbing against my skin, my heart, my bones.

"No, you didn't. I know you, Rhydian Morris, and that was the real you. This? This is not you!"

Rhydian's POV.

"It is." I insist.

It's not, it's not, it's not - Maddy, please believe me!

But her eyes turn dull, drowning in a suffocating, swampy marsh - and I know she believes every word.

Mads...

She chokes back a shivering howl, and I can hear walls erupting into being around her heart, her mind - shields.

Against me.

She exhales; a long, lost, dragging movement that seems to make her whole body slump to the ground. Her next words, stitched tight in dread of the answer, are barely audible amongst the wailing gale around us:

"Just tell me you love her."

I swallow hard, my whole body reeling as I force the words out; "I love yo - Jana, Maddy."

"Ok." she whispers, her chest racked with dry sobs as she takes them in. There's not a doubt in her mind as to their 'truth', and it kills me.

Maddy, don't you know - cant you see? Look at me! I'm lying!

But she just stares determinedly at the ground, taking a heavy step away.

"Maddy..." I begin, my resolve crumbling as I watch her leave slowly. I can't do this, can't hurt her. I need to tell her.

"Just go, Rhydian," she begs, turning away from me and carrying on towards the gate, towards home, "before you do anything else I'll regret."

And then she's gone.

And Jana's there, supporting me as my legs give way and taking my hand.

But it's wrong, all wrong.

The wrong hand, wrong girl.

Maddy, I'm so sorry!


	19. Chapter 19

**Maddy's POV.**

I walk away from him, and don't dare to turn around.

I don't look back.

Is that wrong? Shouldn't you want to look back if you leave your -

No. Not mine, but Jana's. He was always hers.

"Rhydian..." I murmur, distraught as I plead with the screaming air. It's no good; all the wishing in the world won't bring him back now.

I know that - or should do, but my heart still pines as every step further seems to hack a piece of it away. Over it's agonised cries, I barely notice as I reach the gate and a waiting car. Sobbing soundlessly, I let my parents fold me in their arms and bundle me into the backseat, resting my head against Mam's lap. She strokes my hair, staring determinedly at the empty passenger seat in front of her.

They don't ask. Instead, they leave me to my grief the entire drive home, and don't try to stop me when I race straight to my room. Curling up on my bed, I watch silently as the tears blurring my vision create a damp stain against the covers.

At some point, they stop, and that's when I know that there's nothing left inside me - just a gaping hole with serrated edges. It hurts like hell, stinging of betrayal and loss - stupid, really, considering I never even had anything to lose. Rhydian made that perfectly clear; a distraction, he called me.

Distraction... The word sticks to my tear-stained face, creeping menacingly across my skin as I try fruitlessly to drown it out. Even if he was lying (and the bittersweet seeds of doubt are lodged stubbornly in my mind), the things he said will drive me mad.

So I try to forget; I dig out my earphones and play stupidly loud music, seize a pen and ink mindless patterns around my arm. I try to smother every memory that seeps into my mind, but it's no good. Giving up, I tentatively pursue them.

Rhydian, glee in his eyes when he realises what I am; telling me he'll look after me, taking my hand before my first transformation; smiling in pleasant confusion as I press my lips to his cheek; the flirtatious tone to his voice as he grins "Hey, Mads."...

I relive everything; every look, every touch, every word between us - and this is what I will remember. I will remember the funny, sweet, protective best friend that I fell in love with, the boy who turned the world around me into our own kingdom. That is what I will hold on to - for sanity's sake.

Resigning myself to the pretty lie, I pretend this afternoon never happened as Mam calls from downstairs; "Maddy? Maddy there's someone at the door for you." she ventures at my silence.

"Coming!" I sigh, preparing to put on a brave face for Shannon's questions - but it isn't Shannon, or even Tom.

It's Mrs Vaughn.

"Mrs Vaughn!" I exclaim, taking in the wry smile beneath her fragile tears.

"Hi, Maddy." she whispers, nodding gratefully towards my Mam as she steps into our warm house.

"Can I help you?" I ask uncertainly, my eyes fixed on a thin, rectangular object between her clasped hands.

"I don't think so - but I've come to help you. I saw Rhydian -"

"Look," I begin, my voice uninvitingly cold, "I don't know what he's told you, but he's not here."

"I know - he told me he's gone to look for his Mum... His real Mum."

"I see." I say slowly, wondering why she let him go, why she claims she can help me.

"But, he also told me... To give you this." she explains, reading the curiosity in my eyes and handing me a small, black, spiral-bound sketchbook. I clamp my hands around it, clutching it as if it were a lifeline. "He said to tell you... That he's sorry."

"It's a bit late now." I mutter, my strained tone whipping through the quiet as Mam looks on anxiously.

"He knows - but he said I had to try one more time. He wanted me to tell you... That he will come back, and explain everything then."

"I'm sure he will." I murmur darkly, shaking my head in disbelief. How could Rhydian lie to her, his foster mother, after all she's put up with? I try to swallow back my scepticism, and take a deep breath before continuing; "When did you see him, anyway?"

"Just half an hour ago, when I went to pick him up from school. He told me that he had to go, and that he was sorry. That he loved me. And then, he said to bring you this - said it was urgent."

I nod once, my throat closing up with conflicting emotions. If Rhydian says this little book is urgent... "Thank you, for bringing it to me." I get out between shuddering breaths.

The corner of her lip curls up in a watery smile. "You're welcome - I just hope you know how much my... my son loved you."

"I know exactly how he felt about me." I assure her, remembering all the vile words he flung at me not an hour earlier.

"Can I get you anything to drink, Mrs Vaughn?" Mam interjects hurriedly before Rhydian's foster mother has time to register the twisted hurt on my face.

"No, thank you, Mrs Smith." she replies brightly, flashing a mask of calm and happiness. "I think I'd better be going. I'll see you around Maddy - you're more than welcome at ours anytime."

"Thank you." I nod as she leaves, but as the door closes behind her I know I can never set foot in that house again.

Mam wraps her arms around me, resting her chin on my head, and the little sketchbook digs into my stomach as my hands refuse to move in response. "What is it?" she muses, but I just step back and fold it into her palm.

"You take it," I tell her, backing away from it as I would a predator, "I'll never open it anyway."

"Maddy!" she sighs, but I've already torn up the stairs and shut myself in my room. Focusing on staying upright as my legs tremble beneath me, I listen to the rustling of pages from below. When it stops, I hear Mam gasp in surprise, and then her footsteps thunder up the stairs.

"I'm not looking!" I snarl, pushing my back against the door as Mam hammers at it.

"Maddy, I really think you need to see it!" she begs.

I groan in frustration. "I'm not going near it!"

Mam growls as I snap. "Madeline Smith, you will open this door right now!"

"Fine!" I yell, sprawling across the floor as the door shoves me forward under her efforts. Mam helps me up and sits me on the bed, the book falling with a soft pad in the space between us.

"Maddy, I don't know what he said to you, or what's happened - but I do know that that boy would not lie to his foster mother. Despite what he says, he loves her too much to put her through that - he is coming back."

"You don't know that." I whisper, my voice breaking under Mam's gentle tones.

"I do," she insists, placing a hand on the leathery cover of the small sketchbook. I squirm uncomfortably, hardly daring to be near it - for surely it can contain nothing but more poison. "and I also know that... Rhydian loves you, Maddy. If he didn't, do you think I'd let you anywhere near a troublemaker like that?"

"Loved," I correct her, though I know I'm only half right - he felt no love in any tense. Not for me, anyway.

Mam exhales deeply, a long sigh of exasperation. "You don't have to take my word for it, but if you don't believe me, just look in that book. I promise you, it will fix everything."

And then she leaves, closing the door as my hand hovers uncertainly over Rhydian's last gift - if that's what it is.

I guess I have to find out.

Hesitantly shifting it onto my lap, I stroke the book's smooth cover. It's like satin beneath my fingers, and they grip the corner of the cover instinctively. I run a finger from my other hand along the elastic metal spirals of the spine, listening to the hypnotic humming as they bounce off my nail. Without thinking, I flip the book open - but it takes a moment for the pictures to materialise on the creamy pages.

When I finally see them, I want to cry in delirious relief.

Me. On every page. Rhydian has filled every page he's marked with drawings of me, sketches going back to the day I met him. He's captured me perfectly, and I have an overwhelming sense of looking at a photo - but at the same time they're completely different. Each picture is infused with energy, power and strength, and a fierce blaze lights my eyes right off the pages. As I follow each line of his pencil, the smile etched onto my face cracks deeper; Rhydian has poured a storm of emotions into every image, and it's impossible to miss the care he put into them.

But that's not what makes me smile.

Carved into the inside of the front cover with all the force of real love are three words that bury any part of my mind that believed all the other vile ones;

Fy Tywysoges hardd.

My beautiful princess.

His. I am his, and he is mine - so why did he try to convince me otherwise?

Rhydian, you idiot! Where are you?


	20. Chapter 20

I'm sorry updates are taking longer now - but with school, mock exams, and training, it's hard to fit it in:( thanks for being so patient!

**Rhydian's POV.**

"Thank you... Mum." I say, smiling as the word lights up my foster Mother's face.

"Come back soon, Rhydian." she whispers through a thin veil of tears, clutching the small sketchbook to her chest as if it were the most valuable thing in the world - which it is, in my world at least. It may be the only chance I ever have of convincing Maddy of the truth. The only chance of getting her back.

Just the thought makes me want to scream, because it's a dismally thin chance.

Beside me, Jana makes the promise that I can't bring myself to phrase; "He will, Mrs Vaughn. I'll bring him home to you."

Mrs Vaughn nods gratefully, and it strikes me again just how well she has taken the situation.

The second I could stand without leaning on her, Jana walked me to my foster mother and gave a fluid explanation as to why I was leaving - not the truth, of course; Mrs Vaughn thinks I'm travelling with Jana and her father to find my real mother. It's brilliant, really, and all I had to do was drop my face to a miserable expression (it wasn't hard) to persuade her. It went so well, which is why Jana could've kicked me when I dug the sketchbook from my school bag. Despite her murderous glare, I just couldn't leave it like I had. I needed some way to let Maddy know that this was not the end, to sow the seeds of hope in her subconscious.

Mrs Vaughn seemed happy enough to pass along the message, even if Jana didn't approve.

I just hope it works, because I still can't get over the venomous things I said to Maddy. Surely they came from someone else's mouth, couldn't have come from mine! I would never voluntarily hurt my soulmate.

Except I did - it was me.

'You're doing it to protect her!' cries reason.

'You're a monster!' roars guilt.

"Rhydian!" yells Jana, snapping me out of my painful reverie.

"What?" I mumble, slightly dazed as I look up towards the blank, papery sky. It's blindingly bright, and when I tear my eyes away it leaves glaring yellow spots across my vision. As soon as they clear, I realise that my foster mother has already left, driven off in what I can only hope is Maddy's direction.

"We have to go!" Jana growls, tugging at my arm and trying to pull me back into the forest. It's no good; I'm rooted to the spot, my heart straining towards the little cottage where I know Maddy will be.

"But that's the wrong way." I insist, ripping my arm from Jana's grasp and staring at the trees with a faint disgust.

Jana huffs in irritation. "The sooner you leave, the sooner we can convince your Mum to let you come back." she points out.

That brings me to my senses.

"Right." I say, following Jana as she melts into the forest.

"This way." she calls, taking care to stay at least two strides ahead of me - the alpha instinct, I suppose. Running along Jana's narrow trail of footprints, I see the other path I could have chosen; this, freedom with obedience, Jana... This could've been my life, if I had left on, well, too many occasions to count - but at the same time, it couldn't have. There's never been a choice, never a question in my mind as to where I belonged, who I belong with.

And that's just it - why this hurts so much, even though I'm going to make sure that it's only temporary; I belong with Maddy, and she belongs with me. We were meant for each other.

I just hope I haven't truly convinced her otherwise, that she knows the truth.

Distracted by the heavy mire of my thoughts, I'm only vaguely aware of asking what should have been the obvious.

"Where are we going, Jana?" I call, my voice edged with a childishly whiny note.

"Do you remember on that camping trip, with school? Aern Hollow?" she prompts, refusing to give me a straight answer.

"William's den? What about it?"

"It goes back way further than we thought - takes you to that town you showed me before my father had you exiled."

I wince at the memory. "We're going there?"

"Not - not exactly." Jana stammers from ahead, turning her face towards me as she considers her next words. "Somewhere around there is another mine, one that takes you all the way to Wales."

"Why Wales?" I demand, the name pricking me with Jimi's stupid taunt of 'Leak Boy'.

"Because, stupid, that's where your Mum is. She said it's where she lost you the first time, and it's where she's going to bring you home now.

"I'm not even Welsh." I mutter in protest, sprinting harder as Jana leads me above the perilously unstable ground covering William's den. Honestly, I don't know why I didn't recognise it before; with it's foul stench of rust and mould, there's really no place like it.

"Great, isn't it?" Jana laughs, hearing the wary rhythm of my feet behind her.

"Just brilliant," I nod sarcastically, "but I'd love it if we could run, you know, next to it? Before we end up like Liam?" I add as my foot sinks dangerously low through the soil and bounces against a soggy, fragile beam of wood.

"Don't be such a wuss, Rhydian!" Jana grins, turning towards me briefly as she stomps her feet.

"I think the word is sensible - and one of us has to be." I growl, and she maintains a stony silence for the remainder of our journey.

It takes the rest of the day and all night, but at our speed we soon find them; stood on a solitary rock in what looks like a clearing they frequently haunt. Mum and Bryn.

"You've returned my son - I thank you." Cerri murmurs fervently, dipping her head in Jana's direction. I'm not offended; as the alpha, Jana is clearly her first port of call.

"Don't thank me - you must swear by your side of the bargain, too."

Cerri bows her head further, almost kneeling as she vowes: "I promise that our secret will stay hidden, protected. I will not venture to the human world."

"I hope so - or I will be forced to banish you from your cubs." Jana spits disdainfully, clearly trying to emphasise her alpha status.

"I understand." Mum promises hastily, her eyes flicking to meet mine. "How are you, my beautiful boy?"

"Fine, Mum." I assure her, torn between affection and resentment towards her. She waves me forward, and I walk slowly to meet her embrace.

"Rhydian." Bryn says, borrowing between us to include himself.

"Hey, little brother."

"My sons." Mum whispers against my shoulder, her wild hair coarse against my neck as she holds us tighter. In that moment, I swear I want to forgive for tearing me from my home. From Maddy.

I want to.

But I can't.

She had no way of knowing about me and Maddy, but that doesn't change the fact that Mum is the reason we aren't together right now.

Sighing, I pull away and take a step back. Mum looks up at me with a pained expression, her eyes blazing lemon-yellow in guilt.

"I'm sorry Rhydian," she begins, cupping her palm around my cheek, "but this is where you belong - with your family."

"My life is - was there, Mum. I thought you knew that I've never been wild." I say, barely noticing as Jana pulls Bryn away. They leave, probably hunting or something to give us privacy.

"Your life, your blood, is here!" Mum implores, clutching the tops of my arms, forcing me to focus on her. "And you could be - if it weren't for your tame friend."

"Don't you ever call Maddy tame!" I snarl, fury coursing through me with an overwhelming sense of deja vu.

Mum bares her teeth, jagged claws pinching my skin. "And why shouldn't I? She lured my son away from me!"

"Maddy had nothing to do with that!" I bark, the lie jolting along my spine.

"That cub had everything to do with it!"

"She. Is not. A cub!" I growl, heat flashing behind my eyes as I feel them shift; the world becomes sharper, clearer. A more honest version of itself.

I want to be honest, too.

"Then what is she, Rhydian?" Mum hisses threateningly, the challenge in her voice infuriating me further.

"Everything!" I howl, throwing her arms from mine and struggling to breathe as my whole body begins to shake.

Mum's eyes widen, her mouth gaping as the shock of my word stuns her out of her anger. "What do you mean? Do you... Do you love her, Rhydian?"

"Yes!" I shout, the truth refusing to be buried a second time.

"Then..." Mum swallows as her eyes dart frantically around the floor, and her hand moves to stroke my arm soothingly. "Then go, Rhydian. Go to her, now!"

"Mum, are you serious?" I yelp, take aback on the one hand and wanting to run before she can change her mind on the other.

"Yes, Rhydian. If she is truly what you say she is to you, then you must go back. Wolfbloods have been driven mad before, separated from their soulmate - I can't do that to my son."

I choke back sudden waves of gratitude, folding my mother's thin frame into my arms.

"I love you, too, Mum." I whisper, breathing in her musty scent as she returns the hug.

"I know - but you love her more."

And I can't deny it. Instead, I break away and run, yelling over my shoulder; "Give Bryn my love - I'll see you soon, I promise!"

"Bring Maddy!" she yells in reply, the words almost lost in the air as it roars around me.

I will - I just have to get back to her first.

Fuelled by a desperate adrenaline, I push myself harder than I ever have before, my leaden muscles burning with deep, heavy flames. I try not to care, ignoring the dizziness as I outpace my fatigued oxygen supply. I let out a half snarl, half roar as I shake my head to clear it.

Bad idea.

The world spins, a rush of kaleidoscopic colours and meaningless shapes. My legs buckle, turning to jelly beneath my weight. Expecting to hit the ground, my hands fly out instinctively.

Also a bad idea.

Rather then crashing into the precarious forest floor, I fall right through it as Liam did on the orienteering trip. A hail of muddy clumps pounds against my back, pushing me further down, and I feel something snap as it strikes my hands. I realise that it must have been a faulty beam, because my hands are palms are stuck with splinters. Plunged into darkness, I'm not prepared for the impact, and the base of the cavern slams into me before I can form a coherent thought. I roll onto my back, groaning and rubbing my sore chest, which took most of the impact.

My final mistake.

Absorbed by the disheartening prospect of multiple bruises, I hardly notice as the weak shafts of light above me disappear. I don't register the faint,ominous whistling in the air until it's too late.

One half of the beam I broke plummets right after me, crushing into my rib cage. I scream in pain, feeling at least three bones splinter under the blow. I may have been strong enough to crack it before, but my attempts to wrench the wood off are in vain. Sickeningly ironic, really.

That's when the obvious hits me - literally.

Just as I dare to hope that the other half is somehow still suspended safely, the rest of the beam collapses with the pull of gravity. It's corner strikes my temple, and everything fades to a jarringly empty blackness as I pass out.


	21. Chapter 21

**Maddy's POV.**

Fidgeting in my seat as our last lesson, French, crawls by, it isn't long before I succumb to boredom. I tune out, lost in a private daydream as the 'language of love' is butchered by my less-than-enthusiastic classmates.

It's nearly been a whole day since he left.

My gaze instinctively flits to the empty seat beside me, and I wonder for the thousandth time where Rhydian is. In the bag by my tapping feet, the sketchbook he sent with Mrs Vaughn is tucked underneath the rest of my school stuff. My thoughts cling to it, holding on the the growing hope that the poisonous words he said yesterday were a lie. Instinct tells me that they were - but why did Rhydian have to lie to me?

And, because I'm sure it's something to do with her, why would Jana make him?

I try to come to a reasonable conclusion, but my mind draws a frustrating blank. The only hint I have as to why he had to leave is that he told Mrs Vaughn he was going to find his mother - and perhaps there's an element of truth to that? For all I know, she or Bryn is hurt and Rhydian has to help them. It's what I told Tom and Shan, anyway.

But that doesn't explain why he couldn't tell me the truth, so I know there must be more to it. Something so urgent must surely be related to more of an emergency; maybe even something to do with the wolfblood secret?

I'll just have to wait and find out - and I will, because Rhydian promised his foster mother that he was coming back. He promised.

"Madeline Smith!" the teacher barks, noticing my eyes glaze over. "Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire?"

I scramble desperately for the meaning of the words ('What did I just say?') and when I find them it takes me a moment to think what to say. I go for honesty; "Je ne sais pas, Mademoiselle." I admit; 'I don't know'.

"Écouter!" she demands, slamming her hand against the desk.

But I don't even try to listen, as she wants. Instead, I spill from my chair as a jolt knocks me to the floor. For a moment, I wonder if my teacher is some kind of superhuman; nothing tangible hit me, so why am I on the floor? It felt like something had slammed into my rib cage, winding me as I try to get up again. As I try to haul myself up, a second blow seems to strike my temple and I bite back a howl of agony. There is a black haze to my vision, and the classroom disappears into darkness; in an instant, I'm surrounded by earth and rotting wood, the claustrophobia setting in as my breathing becomes ragged. Beside me, underneath what looks to be the heaviest beam, is a pale, limp frame. The feathery strands of it's soft, sun-rise blond hair tie the pieces together. The motionless figure is Rhydian, and this is exactly like... Williams den!

Jana is nowhere in sight - he was coming back.

He was coming back!

Gasping with a shock that slams me back to reality, I squint against the comparatively blinding light of the classroom.

"Maddy!" Shannon calls, leaning above me with concern robbing the colour from her ashen face. "Are you alright?"

"I don't... I don't know." I stammer quietly, taking her hand as she pulls me to my feet. To my embarrassment, the whole class is staring at me, half in awe and half in panic.

Since they're already confused...

I turn and launch myself through the open classroom window, struggling to limit myself to a somewhat human pace until I reach the cover of the forest. My sensitive hearing barely registers their baffled remarks, and I ignore the way the teacher yells after me. I focus only on the trail of their scent; Jana's fiery aroma of spice and smoke almost covering Rhydian's more subtle smell. Eyes trained on the forest floor as I run, I notice the numerous indents of their footsteps. By the depth of the smaller ones, Jana enjoyed the risky journey more than Rhydian - his prints are light, cautious.

I can see why.

After almost an hour of following the perilous path above the 'mines', I screech to a halt at the mouth of a gaping hole in the ground. Lowering myself onto my stomach, I slide a little closer to the edge and grip it as I peer inside. As I suspected, my weird hallucination was correct; Rhydian is sprawled at the base of the deep cavern, pinned beneath a wooden beam that looks immovable. A huge lump at his temple shows where another must have struck his head.

I'm no medic, but I know I need to get him out.

Without thinking, I scoot forwards and drop into the hole, taking care to throw myself to the side so that I don't land on top of Rhydian and cause more damage. Kneeling to a crouch at his feet, I study the beam that has him trapped. It's long and looks sturdier than it must be, having fallen. One end looks to be wedged into the floor of the tunnel, the other slightly raised above the ground. I can't move it with force, but the way it tilts gives me an idea... If I can dig around the end lodged into the earth, it should start to to sink into the new hole. The other, raised end will lift higher - maybe even high enough to pull Rhydian from under it without jostling his injuries.

Maybe.

It's the only plan I've got.

Panting and whining anxiously as I allow my blood to thicken, transforming me, I paw at the ground around the beam. I slide my claws underneath it, scratching deeper and deeper grooves. Within moments, the wood begins to teeter and wobble; it hovers, now millimetres above Rhydian. My heart leaping with joy, I dig furiously. Soon the beam is suspended at least ten centimetres above him, one end having sunk into a hole around a metre deep. I transform back swiftly, gently easing Rhydian away from it in case it falls. Calling on all my wolfblood strength, I shift him onto my back and stare up at the exit far above us.

Damn. Nice one, Maddy - how are you going to get out now?

And that's when it comes to me. The beam reaches a height halfway back to the surface. If I can get to the top, the rest is easily jumping distance.

I have to try.

I place a steady foot on the end of the beam that's buried into the ground, testing if it will hold our weight. I think it can - if I'm quick. Gripping Rhydian more securely across my back, I race up the wooden plank. Each step seems to push it deeper into the ground, and by the time I've reach the top it's sunk at least half a metre. I spring from it with all the power I can manage - not much, considering I'm trying to carry an unconscious wolfblood.

Then it all goes wrong. I've misjudged just how far above us the exit is, and I scream as we begin to plummet back towards the base of the pit. One hand moves from Rhydian to scrabble instinctively for a hold against the ground above us - and something grabs it. A hand I don't immediately recognise reaches through the hole and catches mine. I sob, dangling from it as Rhydian slips from my back. I grasp his hand before he can fall, one hand holding him up and the other holding onto the arm above me.

"Maddy!" cries a rough voice, and the hand clutches mine tighter.

"Dad!" I yell in relief, tears streaming down my face as he pulls us from the pit with Mam's help. I collapse against the soil, my feet still hanging over the edge of the pit as I lie on my stomach.

"Come away, love." Mam insists, taking my hand again and dragging me across the ground when I find I can't move. She sits me against the trunk of a nearby tree, gently prising my other hand from Rhydian's as my Dad lifts him into his arms.

"Be careful!" I warn him frantically, trying to calm down as Mam stokes my hair. "He's hurt."

"We know, pet." Mam assures me, voice soft and soothing as she guides me to my feet and walks me towards... Our car? "We're taking him to the hospital."

I nod wordlessly, struggling to think what to say. "How did you find us?" I decide, climbing into the backseat next to Rhydian, who Dad has layed on his side across the left and middle seat. He looks so young, so fragile - it breaks my heart.

And he still hasn't opened his eyes.

"We know when our cub's in trouble," Mam explains firmly, "Lucky the trees are far enough apart that the car can fit through, or we'd never have made it in time."

"I didn't." I whisper, the shuddering of my tears breaths matching the jolt of the car as it trundles through the forest.

"You were, pet - if you'd been a second later, it may have been too late." Mam tries to reassure me, casting a worried look over Rhydian's limp body. I knit my fingers into his hair, stroking it silently until we reach the hospital. Thankfully, we weren't too far; there's a town nearby, though I don't know the name.

The next few hours are a messy blur; medics are waiting when we arrive, after Dad called them, and they take Rhydian from us. They take him somewhere deep inside the hospital, and despite my screams of protest it's nearly nightfall before I'm allowed to see him. By the time we are shown to his room, I've bitten my nails to stumps.

"I'm sorry it took so long," the nurse explains as she leads us to him, "but we had to run quite a few tests - there's a lot that can be damaged by a fall like that."

"And?" I demand, my voice clamped tight against the nervous silence of my parents.

"He'll live - three broken ribs and mild concussion, but he should be up soon." the nurse smiles encouragingly as she opens the fiftieth door we pass.

I didn't realise I was counting.

When I see him, I want to cry a million times harder than I ever have before. Rhydian is stretched out on his back, lying on a bed who's covers obscure all but his head. The only evidence of injury is a bandage around his forehead, and when I realise he isn't hooked to any machines, a distant part of me remembers to be glad that are aren't running constant tests on him, can't discover anything unusual.

"I'll leave you alone." the nurse whispers softly, walking to the other side of the room. For the first time since entering it, I notice that we must be in some sort of hospital dormitary; there are four beds lined up next to Rhydian's, and a sleeping girl of around seven lies in the one next to him.

"Maddy, look!" Mum whispers, her hand flying to my shoulder and squeezing tight. I fix my eyes back to Rhydian, and notice that his are slowly flickering open.

"Rhydian!" I nearly cry in relief, rushing to his side as he blinks under the glaring hospital lights. My hand hovers uncertainly by his head, unsure where, if anywhere, to place it without causing him pain.

His hesitant voice is hoarse with exhaustion."Mads? What...? Where am I?"

"Hospital," I tell him gently. "You had a pretty nasty fall, remember? Into Williams Den."

"Like Liam?" he checks, probably trying to piece together vague clips of memories.

"Something like that." I agree, finding a quick smile as he grins at his own stupidity.

That's when I know he's ok.

"Remind me not to do that again." he groans, wincing as his fingers reach up to probe at his bandaged head.

"I will - if I'm with you next time." I promise, an accusatory note creeping into my words.

"You weren't...? You weren't." he remembers, guilt colouring his waxy complexion.

"What do you remember, Rhydian?" I ask, hardly noticing as my parents back away to talk to the nurse.

"Leaving... Coming back. Trying to, anyway." he struggles - either with the words or the memories.

"Why did you leave?" I whisper, hurt cracking my tone.

"My Mum... Said she'd... Said she'd tell our secret if I didn't. Said she'd set scientists after us - after you."

I sigh, groaning inwardly as I realise the predicament Cerri put him in. "But why couldn't you tell me, Rhydian? Why did you have to say..." and I can't finish. He knows exactly what I mean.

"Jana said that Mum would never let me come back if you went with me - that she'd do her best to make sure I never saw you again. That's why I had to make sure you didn't come."

"But I wouldn't have, of you'd told me the truth!" I insist, only half-willing to accept the explanation.

"It was Jana's idea - I didn't have time to think of another one. Believe me, I tried." he says, the strength returning to his voice and body as he slowly wakes up.

"I know." I reply, remembering his distraction during detention.

"The best I could do was leave you the sketchbook - did you get it?"

"Yes," I say, automatically reaching for my school bag - but I left in the classroom. "I kept it in my bag."

"Why?" he asks, his brow creasing in confusion.

"In case... In case I started to believe what you'd said before you left." I admit, cringing from his wounded expression.

"Maddy," Rhydian murmurs, taking my hand and gazing at me with a pained expression, "I swear I never meant any of it. I've never loved Jana, never belonged anywhere but with you!"

"You called me a distraction." I remind him, my voice small as I shy away from the agonising memory.

"Madeline Smith, look at me," he begins with a deep breathe, waiting until I meet his pastel-blue eyes. "and listen. If you ever believe anything, believe this; I. Love. You. I love you more than anything on this world, and everything beyond it. You've never been anything less than everything to me, never been less than the best thing to happen to me. Ever. When we're apart, it physically hurts, and the only reason I could stand to leave was because I was going to do my damnedest to get back to you, to keep you safe."

"Rhydian..." I say, my voice fading to stunned silence as I read the truth in his eyes.

"You don't have to say anything," he shrugs, hissing under his breath as the movement pulls at his ribs, "if you don't want. I know it might take time for you to forgive me, but... I've got all the time in the world."

And just like that, I forgive him with every fibre of my being. Leaning down to crush my lips against his, I feel him gasp in wild relief. He returns the kiss with all my passion and more, every ounce pouring through me and healing the scars yesterday left inside me.

Then I remember that we're in public, and that my parents are just at the end of the room. Pulling away with a sheepish grin, I look back to see them staring away pointedly, blushing awkwardly.

And they're not the only ones who noticed.

The small girl in the bed next to Rhydian's has woken up, her nose wrinkled in childish disgust.

"Ew, boy germs!" she exclaims, her dark pigtails curled in tight spirals against the greying hospital pillow.

"You're right," I grin, pulling a 'grossed-out' face as I play along and wipe my mouth. That seems to mollify her, because she sits up and giggles in amusement.

"Is he your boyfriend?" she asks, carefully studying Rhydian as if evaluating my choice.

"He is." I tell her, rolling my eyes as if annoyed about it.

"Your girlfriend is pretty." she says matter-of-fairly, turning to Rhydian.

"Isn't she?" Rhydian agrees, giving me a warm smile."

"Thank you, sweetie!" I grin, flushing with happiness. "I wish I looked like you, though - what's your name?"

"I'm Caitlin," she informs me, her little voice fast with excitement, "and I'm six."

"Hi Caitlin, I'm Maddy." I reply, smiling indulgently at her eager face.

"That'a a pretty name - like a princess!" she gasps, beaming with glee before pointing a tiny finger at Rhydian. "Who's he?"

Rhydian laughs at her rushed curiosity. "I'm Rhydian."

"Can you be Rhyd, cause that's long!" Caitlin whines, her electric green eyes big and pleading.

"Sure - call me what you want!" he replies.

"Ok... Rhyd!" she smiles, and looking at her small frame I can't help but wonder why she's here.

"How come you're here, Caitlin?" Rhydian asks casually, reading the question in my mind.

"I'll tell you if you tell me!" she taunts, sticking her tongue out.

"Deal." Rhydian grins. "I fell down a hole, and Maddy here rescued me." he says simply.

"That was silly!" Caitlin snorts and I mouth 'I know!'. "You're lucky to have your girlfriend if she saves you!"

"I know," Rhydian assures her fervently, grasping my hand and giving me a sincere smile before adding to Caitlin; "but it's your turn now."

"There was a nasty man - like a big, wild man with wolf teeth!" she shudders, pulling the neck of her top down to reveal three, long gashes - like the ones I had not so long ago. "And he asked me what my name was, and I said Caitlin Whitewood, and then he cut me with his nails."

"Why?" I gasp, my mind racing. Surely Whitewood doesn't have a daughter?

"He said to warn my Mummy that Alric is angry with her, for betraying him and saving a girl - but my Mummy died when I was one."

"I'm sorry, Caitlin." I say, giving her a quick hug before turning to Rhydian. His eyes are aghast, and I know just what he's thinking; Alric still hasn't given up. He is furious with Dr Whitewood for saving me - so much so that he would attack an innocent child who just happens to share the same surname.

We have to make sure it doesn't happen again - or I do. Rhydian is in no state to face Alric. I have to, end it once and for all.

"Maddy, no." Rhydian whispers firmly, reading the plan in my face. "I'm not letting you go and get yourself killed while I sit here, useless. We'll come up with something together."

"I know." I say shrugging. I should've known he'd be against me doing this on my own, but this doesn't change my plans; he has to sleep sometime, and when he does, I'll make sure Alric never bothers anyone again.

It's a matter of hours.


	22. Chapter 22

**Rhydian's POV.**

I listen to the chirp of Caitlin's idle chatter, watching as she tries to teach Maddy some kind of hand-slapping, rhyming game. It gives me a strange feeling, watching the two girls who've only just met acting like sisters.

"You're doing it wrong!" Caitlin squeals, smacking Maddy's hand in reprimand.

"No - I think you're doing it wrong!" Maddy says in a playful tone, tickling the little girl under the chin. For a moment, Maddy's warm brown eyes shimmer with happiness as Caitlin giggles helplessly - but just for a second. As her hand catches on the neck of Caitlin's top, Maddy's eyes dart to the deep gashes Alric made, and they flash a dangerous rusty-metal colour. Her mouth sets in a grim line of determination that pulls her hand away from Caitlin's torn skin, and that's when I know. I haven't convinced her of anything; Maddy is more desperate than ever to punish Alric.

And I'd let her - if I wasn't certain she'll get herself killed in the process.

'No.' I mouth sternly when she looks towards me.

Her lips frame one word in reply, too innocently for me to let down my guard; 'What?'

The uneasy silence of our wordless conversation seems to upset Caitlin, who begins to pout.

"Maddy, what's wrong?" asks the little girl, tugging on the dirtied sleeve of Maddy's school shirt.

"Nothing, sweetie." Maddy promises, smiling fondly as Caitlin tries to fight off a yawn. "But I think someone's a little tired."

"I'm not... " mumbles Caitlin, involuntarily burying her head in her lumpy pillow - identical to mine.

"Just go to sleep, Caitlin," Maddy murmurs softly, tone almost hypnotic, "and when you wake up everything will be better."

"How do you know?" the little girl mutters, stubborn with sleepiness as her heavy lids drop gradually.

"Cause I'm going to make sure of it." Maddy replies simply, smoothing down Caitlin's covers.

"I like you, Maddy - Rhyd's lucky if you like him..." yawns Caitlin, half asleep already - and don't I know it! I'm the luckiest person on earth to have the beautiful, brown-eyed girl in front of me.

"I like you, too, Caitlin." she laughs softly - and then she starts to sing. A slow, hauntingly peaceful lullaby falls from Maddy's lips, the words husky and quiet as she sends Caitlin to sleep:

'Little girl in the midnight sky,

Dry your starlight tears,

Don't you fret about the clouds,

Or the night wind's howls;

Savour the moon

While it's here;

Morning will come soon

And maybe,

Maybe when it does,

You'll be safe and sound,

In a world of light,

A world of light and love

That I have made for you.

Maybe, darling, maybe -

Just sleep until it's done.'

And Caitlin does; by the time Maddy has reached the last line, the small girl has sunk into a comforted sleep.

" Mads, that was beautiful." I whisper in awe as she tears her gaze away from Caitlin.

"Mam used to sing it to us when I was a kid," she says, her eyebrows raising and one corner of her mouth twitching as she huffs once with laughter, "At least, I think that's how it went."

"You think right, pet." Emma says as her and Daniel make their way over. "Word for word."

"I thought she should hear it." Maddy explains, perching herself carefully on the end of my bed. "I just remember it used to make me think that tomorrow would be better - and if Alric's after her..." she breaks off with a sigh, fixing a pained gaze on me. "Rhydian, I have to stop him."

"I know, Maddy - but not on your own! I can't let you do that." I reply.

"Rhydian, you're not exactly in any shape to defend yourself right now, let alone against Alric!" she reminds me, and I scowl as my broken ribs throb with sparks of agony. Stupid, breakable bones!

"What's all this about Alric?" Daniel demands, casting a worried eye over Caitlin as Maddy gives them the story.

"So, I have to stop him - before it's too late and he comes back!" she finishes imploringly, pleading as she looks up at her parents.

"Madeline, if Alric is after any of us, we'll deal with it together." Emma insists.

"But what about Caitlin?" Maddy shoots challengingly. "She's pretty much on her own, by the looks of her; we've been here, what, six hours? It's ten o' clock at night, and she hasn't had a single visitor!"

"Yeah, we know that - but sweetheart, you can't face Alric alone!" Daniel retorts.

"Then come with me!" Maddy begs as the door of the hospital dormitary swings open. The nurse who showed them in earlier steps through it, the light bounce of her footsteps matching her cheery tone as she says:

"Hiya- Rhydian, isn't it? Time for more pain medication!" she smiles as if she is holding chocolate rather than a syringe.

"I'm fine." I say warily, never having been a fan of needles.

"Nonsense! Now, this'll just make you a bit sleepy - well, it'll send you to sleep if I'm honest, but you look like you need it!" she sighs sympathetically, pushing the needle under the skin of my arm. My arm feels heavy as she presses down on the plunger, the numbness already making me drowsy.

"Now that you mention it, I could do with a kip meself!" Chuckle Maddy's Dad, stifling a yawn.

"I'll pull up a couple of chairs - no-one will mind if you have a little nap while you wait for the boy to wake up!" says the nurse, her mousy ponytail bobbing as she swings round to reach some. Daniel and Emma accept them gratefully, but Maddy just looks even more wired, shaking her head at the offer. The hungry gleam of anticipation is unmistakable in her eyes, and I recognize her scheming look.

"Don't do anything... Stupid." I urge heras my aching body begins to succumb to fatigue. I wish I could think straight, but I feel sluggish - sleep sounds like a great idea...

"I'll only do what's right." Maddy promises as her parents begin to snore - and I'm too tired to realize that that's not the promise I needed.

"Stay." I get out between huge yawns, remembering that I should be worried as she stands up and creeps towards the open window - but I really don't have the energy...

"I'll be here when you wake up." she says.

That's not what I needed, either.

"Maddy," I start groggily, but then my voice fades to silence and I can't see her, can't see anything as my weary lids clamp shut with exhaustion. I only just catch her last words as sleep claims me:

"Sleep, Rhydian - I have to do this for all of us. I have to find Alric."


	23. Chapter 23

**So, thinking of bringing this story to an end soon - no one seems to be interested and I think it's dragged on a bit anyway...:L**

Maddy's POV

Springing from the dormitary widow ledge, I have to choke back a weird mixture of guilt and laughter. Whilst I can't help feeling bad for going against Rhydian's wishes, seeing him slur his words under the influence of painkillers was unbelievably funny. Sweet, though, I suppose; even in his drug-induced exhaustion, he tried his best to protect me from my own determination.

I guess it's only down to my stubbornness that he couldn't - and thinking of him only strengthens my resolve further. It's for him, for us and that poor little girl lying next to him in the hospital that I have to do this. There is no way I can ever let Alric hurt either of them again - it's unthinkable.

The twisted smile leaks from my face as I realise the enormity of the daunting task ahead, and I break into a run. Bolting back into the nearby forest, I follow the tell-tale tyre tracks of an ambulance, the one that must have been called to Caitlin. For the second time today, I thank every star in the glittering sky above that the woods are so sparse. Had the trees been thicker, closer, then Rhydian and Caitlin may not have been rescued in time.

The alternative makes me blanch; Rhydian, eyes glassy as the sliver of moon slicing through the heavy sky. Caitlin, tiny face pale as ivory. Both lifeless.

Unthinkable.

Yes, thank God the forest is thin.

I shake my head as my knees grow weak, clearing it of the nightmarish images. Once again I focus on the the tyre tracks below me - but they're gone. The woods have opened up so suddenly that, distracted as I was, I didn't notice the clearing bloom before me. Nestled inside it is a tired, sagging building; Caitlin's school, I imagine. For a moment I freeze, preoccupied with the disturbing thought that someone let such a young girl walk through here alone - but then something snaps behind me.

"You stupid girl."

"Alric!" I hiss, whipping round as heat sparks behind my eyes and liquid charcoal crashes through my veins.

"Madeline." he sneers softly, giving a patronisingly sarcastic bow of 'respect'. My hands tremble as I take in every detestable inch of him; greasy tangle of wild curls creating a lank frame around his papery skin, and smears of grime covering the cracked web of oily veins.

"What do you want, Alric?" I snap, glowering in an attempt to hide my terror. Judging by his soft, jeering chuckle, I'm unsuccessful; there's no way he will take me seriously, and it makes my skin crawl.

"I wish to punish your treasonous mate." he murmurs simply, voice low with menace.

I growl, desperate not to let him get to me. "Then why did you attack a defenceless human child, old coward?" I spit, my shoulders hunched in defence as we begin circling each other warily.

"Well, it was the easiest way to lure you here, foolish cub - you are insufferably noble, you see, and I knew you would not resist the temptation to come after me."

"And why would you want to do that, if it's my mate you're after?" I demand, stalling for time. The answer is predictable;

"Because, love-sick as he is, your death will cause him more pain than his own."

"You could've killed me before - why are you here?"

"Why, for an execution!" he snarls, lunging forwards in a split second. Alric knocks me to the ground, shifting his weight to pin me down. I scream in frustration - there's no chance I'm going to let this monster render me helpless again! Using the adrenaline my fury brings, I slam my knee into his stomach. Alric howls in pain, dazed as I wriggle free. Hunching over, he has no time to register my transformation.

Barking throatily win threat, I throw myself towards him in one powerful bound. My head collides with his exposed shoulder, and I hear something crunch, dislocate. Still clutching his stomach, Alric hisses through gritted teeth. He is too shocked by my sudden attack to respond, and I seize my chance; in one ferocious swipe, I bring my paw to his face and take my claws along his forehead. There is the sickly, rusty-metal scent of blood, and he let's loose a pathetic yowl of agony that jars me to my human senses. I shiver to my feet, staring wordlessly at my hands. They are papery, fragile and bone-white; one is covered with a thick, slick substance.

There is blood on my hands, and it is not mine.

Alric has turned me into the monster I never wanted to be.

Swallowing hard against the tears that threaten to streak my ashen face, I throw one word at his cowering figure; "Leave!"

And he does.

So I do, too.

I tear along my earlier path, halving the hour-long journey to the hospital. Sobs rattle my entire body, but I can't explain, even to myself, exactly why. Within seconds of reaching the dormitary window, I'm clambering through it.

"Mads." croaks a familiar voice, hoarse with lingering sleep. I make my way past my snoring parents to the blonde-haired boy in the bed, stumbling blindly through a fog of tears. "Maddy, what's wrong?"

"You're... You're supposed to be mad at me. Yell at me, tell me I'm an idiot!" I stammer, begging him to phrase the words that beat through my mind. I need Rhydian to scream at me, force me back from the memories of what I have just done.

"Maddy, I'm not going to hurt you any more that you are already." he states firmly, the blunt words ringing through the quiet. "Now, what's wrong."

In answer, I hesitantly lay myself on the edge of his bed, bringing my blood-stained hand to his view. He inhales sharply, his parted lips quivering as he tries to ask the obvious.

"Maddy, did you...?"

"No. No, but I could've. Rhydian, I nearly killed him - I'm a monster!" I stammer, my shoulders heaving as I cry uncontrollably.

"Maddy Smith, you are anything but a monster," he insists, gently tilting my chin so that I have no choice but to meet his pastel-blue eyes, "and you did the right thing for all of us - even if I could strangle you for doing it alone!" he finishes with a weak attempt at humour.

"Whitewood was right - I'm a beast!" I insist, whispering to the powdery darkness.

"No, Whitewood was right; you're a good person. You protected me and Caitlin from a vicious maniac - anyone with half your heart would've done the same."

"But... Don't you think I'm...?"

"No." he says vehemently, his tone forceful as the painkillers fully wear off at last. "And I never will; you beat Alric, and I love you all the more for having the strength to do it alone."

The silence is almost tangible as I let his words seep through my icy skin. When they do, their reassurance warms my bones, and I sigh in relief as I turn to gaze at the ceiling.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Rhydian." I breathe softly, my eyes sinking shut as weariness weighs me down.

"Then it's a good thing I don't plan on letting you find out." he replies matter-of-factly, wrenching an arm from beneath his covers to fold it round my shoulders. I bury my head into his neck, carefully not to jostle his injuries, and this is how we stay; intertwined in a curl of safety as we slip into sleep.

This is how I wish we cold stay forever.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you all for your supportive comments:) - and yes, I will be writing more fanfics after the last couple of chapters in this story. I'm thinking one more chapter after this and then a collection of one shots next, some based on actual scenes from the series and other I've made up:)**

Rhydian's POV.

When I wake up, I have to fight back a groan as my eyes seem to burn. The clinically sterile, blinding white of the hospital walls and lights takes some adjusting to - and the blunt ache in my ribs only makes it worse.

"Morning, sleepyhead!" chirps an eager voice from the foot of my bed, and I look up to see the nurse again. Scribbling notes against a clipboard, she glances up to give a sympathetic tut in Maddy's direction. "Poor love - she looks like she's been through the wars, doesn't she?"

I frown, remembering vividly my sense of awe last night when Maddy appeared unscathed. Glancing down at the sleeping girl in my arms, I see that that's not entirely true; Maddy's pale skin is littered with bruises and shallow scrapes, and her eyes are shadowed by smoky blots of exhaustion. To me, they mark her strength, and a rush of pride surges through me.

"We all have." I whisper, more to myself than the waiting nurse. I press my lips to Maddy's forehead, promising myself there and then that I will never again be the reason she comes to harm.

"Rhydian?" she murmurs blearily as the slight movement wakes her up.

"Morning, Mads." I smile, hauling myself to a sitting position as she does the same. Although my arm falls from her shoulders, it drops only to take her hand - which is tacky with spots of dried blood. For a moment, we stare at the dark crimson in silence. The colour is a stark contrast to the dirtied sleeve of her school shirt, like flames against grimy smoke.

"This makes me want to throw up." Maddy breathes, gagging at the strange sight.

"Sorry, honey, what was that?" the nurse pipes up, her responses clearly honed to hospital perfection at the mention of vomit. "If you want to change, your parents left a little while ago to collect some things. I'm sure if I give them a call they'll get you some clothes."

"Thanks." Maddy nods gratefully before turning a critical eye over the dirt on her skin. "Is there anywhere I can have a shower?"

"Sure - there's a visitors shower block just down the corridor, and I'm sure we've got some clothes we could lend you until your parents get back." the nurse replies brightly before leaving, presumably to report her notes.

"Little Miss Sunshine makes me want to gag." I moan, hating any cheeriness this early in the morning - for Gods sake it's, like... Eleven o' clock!

"Shut up, Rhydian - she's looking after you and that's good enough for me." Maddy says sternly, effectively putting me in my place. "Now, I'm going to take a shower - and if you say anything about how much I need one, you'll regret it." she threatens, scowling briefly before flashing a flirtatious smile as she gets up to leave.

"Got it... Smelly girl." I smirk, choking back laughter as she rolls her eyes. Maddy saunters off haughtily, tossing her hair over her shoulder and huffing in exaggerated offence.

"Whatever, Leek boy!" she calls, disappearing into the hospital hallways. I breathe in the faint remains of her scent, grinning at the ease of our joking. Maybe I'll never call her babe, and she'll never expect public displays of affection, but that's not us. We will always have this natural, instinctive relationship; just as much best friends and arch enemies as soul-mates.

And I wouldn't change it for the world - even if it ends up with us insulting each other. If I'm honest, it's one of the things I love best about us. Maddy is the one I would die for, but also my main reason to live life.

Fy tywysoges hardd.

Struck again by how easily she can lift my mood, I spend a happy few minutes daydreaming about her - until a small voice sounds from my right, bringing me to my senses.

"Rhyd?"

"Yeah, Caitlin?" I smile, fixing my gaze on the little girl in the next bed. Her eyes, usually an electric green, are olive with fatigue as she blinks wearily.

"Are you better yet?" she asks softly, her dark hair static against her pillow as she tries to lift her head.

"Sorry, sweetie, but not yet." I sigh, trying and failing to understand how Alric could bring himself to make a mark on her. "What about you?"

"Me neither." Caitlin admits, her tone a conflicting mixture of regret and irritation. I recognise the childish innocence with which kids believe in the healing power of sleep, and I want to throw my arms around her tiny frame in comfort. I would, if my broken bones did not forbid such movement.

"We'll be ok." I tell her instead, nodding confidently as if stating a well-known, memorised fact. When I think about it, if Maddy really has left Alric too wounded to risk coming back, then it might be just that. We might all be safe from him.

"Where's Maddy?" Caitlin blurts suddenly, as if reading my mind. She bolts upright with an abrupt burst of energy, and for a second she reminds me exactly of Bryn; dark hair, slight build, and full to bursting with an adrenaline known only to children.

"Um, she's just gone to get changed and clean herself up." I get out eventually, distracted by thoughts of my family. Once-happy memories of them are now shaded by a layer of wistful longing, and it hits me square in the chest - but as much as I miss them, I would feel a thousand times worse if I was with them. There's no question that I made the right choice, no question that I belong with Maddy. This alone soothes the pain of leaving my family again, so I cement the thought at the front of my mind.

"Ok." Caitlin shrugs, throwing back the covers and flopping onto her stomach against the messy bundle.

"Bored already?" I tease, flashing a half-smile at the little girl.

"Uh-huh." she grumbles. Her voice is listless, lost; again, something I recognise. It is exactly the same tone that I heard every time I spoke before I came to Stoanybridge, while I was in unstable foster care.

"Caitlin, where's your Daddy?" I ask gently, tactfully avoiding mentioning her mother.

"I don't know. He came to see me straight away when I came here, but he had to go and look after my brother so he said he'd see me soon."

"How old's your brother?"

"Ten, but he's not good like me so Daddy doesn't trust him home alone."

"Makes sense." I laugh with an attempt at humour. Honestly, it does make me feel better to know that Caitlin has someone looking out for her when they can, to know that she's not alone.

"Yep." she agrees, turning her face to mumble into her pile of duvet. After a fleeting moment of silence, I hear her hum the same tune that Maddy sung her to sleep with last night. Each note of the restful lullaby marks the passage of time for me, and I count seven minutes before Maddy returns with her parents in tow.

"You're looking better today, lad." Daniel notes with relief.

"Dad, leave him alone." Maddy insists, combing a hand through strings of her damp hair. Her parents must have been extremely quick, because she wears clothes of her own; ripped, faded skinny jeans and a cream jumper that will make her hair seem like hot-chocolate by the time it dries.

"It's fine, Mads - and thank you; I feel it, too, Mr Smith."

"Glad to hear it, pet." says Emma, sincere warmth in her smile.

"Mam, do you know when Rhydian can come home?" Maddy asks thoughtfully, a look of longing clouding her eyes as she muses over the answer.

"Well, the nurse said this morning that if everything checks out this time tomorrow he should be discharged then."

"That's good, isn't it, Rhydian?" Maddy grins hopefully, excitement colouring her cheeks.

"Definitely - and then it's only... What, three weeks until the full moon? I'll be sorted then." I remind her as she casts a pained eye over my bandages.

"That's true." she allows, the corner of her mouth twitching involuntarily as she realises how close that is. I beam, too, more thankful then ever to be a wolfblood - especially as it halves healing time.

"See, Mads; not just a pretty face, me!" I joke as the prospect cheers me up.

"If only you were that..." she sighs teasingly with exaggerated woe.

"You know you love me really." I smirk cockily as she perches on the foot of my bed.

"Don't push your luck, Rhydian." she scoffs, smiling lazily as a faraway look enters her eyes. For a moment, I'm confused; but then I recall saying exactly the same thing to her at Shannon's disaster of a sleepover all that time ago. Having taken wolfsbane, Maddy was oblivious to Toms advances that night, and it was plain to see that he was jealous every time I went to help her. When she had recovered, she asked if I was jealous of Tom fancying her - and of course, I brushed the comment off with a dismissive joke, but I realised I was. I also realised that whenever Tom mentioned it, I couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like if Maddy and I were officially a couple. Even then, I thought of her as mine; not my property, but fitting me so perfectly that she couldn't possibly belong with anyone else. I think I knew that, if only we managed to start it, we would be something lasting. Permanent.

It looks like I'll be right.

"You remember." Maddy states quietly, watching the memory dawn across my face.

"Of course." I shrug, swallowing back a hiss of pain as the movement tugs my ribs.

"You really don't have to put a brave face on, you know." she says with exasperation, shaking her head in disbelief. Her eyes flick to the bed beside me, and suddenly they are locked on Caitlin. She bobs her head in the small girls direction. "Have you spoken to her today?"

"Who, Caitlin? A bit, yeah."

"Is she ok?"

"Ask her yo-" I start, but then I notice that Caitlin has fallen asleep again. "Yeah, I think she's fine. She said her Dad will be coming to see her later."

"And I think the nurse said she's free to go home from today." Emma interjects, placing a reassuring hand on Maddy's shoulder.

"See?" I say, though the concern still lingers in her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess. Good to know she has someone." Maddy admits, and I nearly laugh out loud at how in sync we are; that's exactly what I thought earlier. "What?" she frowns at my expression.

"It's just... Nothing." I tell her simply, unable to phrase my thoughts correctly. "Just grateful that I've got people, too. A pack."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Daniel mutters to himself, ever the protective father when it comes to his daughter and relationships.

"Dad!" Maddy hisses in embarrassment, flushing a rosy colour in her cheeks.

"In all fairness, it's true." Emma sighs, shaking her head at her husband before turning to Maddy. "I hope you realise we're letting you skip school to stay with Rhydian, young lady."

"Mam! Like you could actually make me go when he's in hospital! Besides, it's Friday; not like I'd be focused anyway." Maddy protests indignantly, folding her arms across her chest.

"Madeline, don't talk to your mother like that." Daniel scolds firmly, and Maddy throws her hands up in disbelief before falling back against the covers of my bed. She lies just on the edge of it's end, her legs dangling over the side that faces Caitlin.

"If you're going to be like that, we're leaving." Emma threatens, fighting back laughter at her daughters strop.

"Bye then." Maddy states pointedly, her voice tight and mock-sullen. Her parents take the hint, their shoes squeaking against the empty corridor outside as they leave.

"Finally." Maddy mutters, shifting her gaze from the blank ceiling and turning onto her side to face me.

"Be nice, Mads." I chastise jokingly.

"You sound just like them." she groans in frustration before adding more calmly; "So, what should we do today?"

I search for ideas, wondering just how I'm going to get through even my one remaining day here, in this place which is too busy for entertainment."I don't know - not much we can do, really."

"So let's just talk."

"Sounds good. I'll start; did you know you snore?" I smirk, remembering my mental note to let her know as she slept after Alric's first attack.

"I do not!" she complains, lifting her head to support it with her hand. Strands of her wet hair drip, leaving pale blotches on the covers.

"You do." I insist, and this is how our day goes by; we chat idly about anything and everything, teasing each other when necessary - which is a lot -and barely noticing the hours slip away. At some point, roughly as we've started discussing colours (my favourite is a goldy-topaz, like Maddy's wolf eyes, and hers is a pastel blue), Caitlin's father comes to collect her, and we say a tearful goodbye. I can't explain why it makes me so sad to see the little girl leave, but it does. At least I know she will be in safe hands, and Maddy and I make a pact to look out for her.

By the end of the day, I'm exhausted - which is strange, considering all I've done is talk - and I seem to crash into sleep. I bury my face into Maddy's silky hair, breathing in the fresh scent as she moves to lie next to me. The sense of deja vu is comforting, because it promises that things will stay this way in the morning - just as peaceful as Maddy's lullaby:

"Dry your starlight tears,

Don't you fret about the clouds,

Or the night wind's howls;

Savour the moon

While it's here;

Morning will come soon

And maybe,

Maybe when it does,

You'll be safe and sound,

In a world of light,

A world of light and love

That I have made for you.

Maybe, darling, maybe -

Just sleep until it's done."

Sleep until it's done... I think I just might.


End file.
